Edward's Playful Attack
by Amzie4
Summary: Just a sweet thing I got the idea for and wanted to write. Very cute, very fluffy! Rated T because of kissing and I'm paranoid. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Thanks, Stephenie!**

**A/N: I had this idea when I was reading some random fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy! Please Rate and Review!**

Edward's Playful Attack

BPOV

I sat on Edward's floor, bored. He was teaching Jasper to dance (though for the life of me I don't know why – maybe Emmett talked him into it). He said he would be up soon.

While I waited I looked at his CDs. There were many I didn't recognize, but when I saw some of my favorites I felt a thrill rush through me. It was amazing how tuned into each other we were. Funny how that seemed possible when I was the only one immune to his useful talent.

I heard the door creak and I twisted to see him – my love, the only one who mattered. But I was not quick enough.

Before I knew what was happening I was in the air, flying toward the couch. I gasped, sure that something was wrong. Then I heard his laughter – so beautiful it sent shivers down my spine - and I knew all was fine. He was just playing.

We crashed into the couch, causing it to fall over. I wasn't uncomfortable, and it was very nice to be in such close proximity to him. I twisted in his grip, knowing full well I would never get out on my own. He just laughed harder and tightened his arms – they were like iron bars around me. A playful growl rumbled in his chest, and I laughed too. Looking up I could see his smile, and that alone caused my heart to pick up speed.

He sat down, situating me more comfortably on his lap. He was still growling, though not quite as loudly. I leaned against his chest, smiling as it rumbled beneath me. He placed his chin on my shoulder, his cheek pressing against mine. I turned my head to the side and was rewarded with a kiss.

My arms locked behind his neck and twisted in his hair, his cool body sending chills through me. Before long I had to pull away, gasping for air. Edward chuckled lightly, his hand caressing my cheek.

Once I could breathe, I asked, "Edward?"

"Mmm?" He replied as he kissed my neck and shoulders.

"What were you teaching Jasper?"

**A/N: Aww! Fluffy! Press that little button and review! You know you want to! Press it!**


	2. Jasper's Dance Lesson

**Disclaimer: Okay, I still don't own any of these characters. They still belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Okay! So, everybody has been so awesome in their reviews, and they want me to write about what Edward was teaching Jasper. I decided that I am going to do it. Just so you know**** this is before Edward 'attacks' Bella. I hope you guys enjoy! Here it is, Edward teaching Jasper to dance!**

Jasper's Dance Lesson

**Edward POV**

"Eeeeeedwaaaaaard!" Emmett yelled, bursting into my room. I frowned at him. Bella was on her way over, and I didn't want to be distracted by some silly game. I could tell from his thoughts that he had had an idea. Most likely, this meant nothing good.

_This is going to be awesome! They are going to thank me for this, I know it!_

Right. Emmett is one of the smartest people I know, but sometimes he can just be so _childish_. I took a deep breath. Better to play along than try to get out of it. Then it would be over and I could get to my Bella.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I asked, trying to hide my frustration. He saw through me, though.

"Edward, I know you want to be with Bella, but I had this really great idea and you _have_ to help me. You're the only one who can." Emmett explained. He was getting impatient.

_Hurry __hurry__hurry__! The faster you come, the faster you get to be with Bella. _He was right there. I stood up, motioning for him to show the way. We entered the living room and I saw Alice and Jasper waiting.

_This is going to be hilarious! _Even Alice was into Emmett's plan. Again I wondered what was going on.

_I can't believe they are making me do this._ Jasper whined. Okay, so I was going to have to help Emmett do _something_ to Jasper. What, though?

"What is it you want me to do, exactly?" I just wanted to get this over with.

Emmett answered me. "Teach Jasper to dance!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes. Teach Jasper to dance. I didn't know what this was getting too, but if Emmett was planning to take us out to a club or something, then I was definitely out. Bella could really get hurt at one of those places.

_Get your mind out of the clouds! _Emmett scolded me. _This is _important

"Okay, what dance do I need to teach him? Waltz? Tango? Foxtrot? Two-step?" I needed more to work with if I was going to do this properly.

_Hmmmmmm…_ They all thought for a moment.

"Let's go with the waltz." Emmett decided.

Good choice. I could work with that. "Alice, come here please."

Her eyes widened. _What am I supposed to do?_ She thought, glancing into the future. I saw a glimpse of what I was planning to do, and then it was gone. _Oh, I see_.

She walked over to Jasper and said, "Come on, Jazz, this'll be fun!" He groaned quietly. I smiled and went over to them.

Motioning with my hand, I brought them closer together. "Now, Jasper, take Alice's hand – yes, like that - and put your other hand at her waist … very good. Alice, take your free hand and place it on Jasper's chest – perfect." I stood back and looked at them thoughtfully. Now for the music. "Okay, I'm going to give you a beat. When I saw _one_, take a big step. Alice, let Jasper lead. Now, _one_ two three, _one_ two three, _one_ two three….keep going, don't stop." I went to the piano and sat down. Thinking quickly, I picked out a good waltz song and began to play.

The music filled the room, and for a moment I let it carry me away. Then I noticed a mishap in their dancing.

"Wait, wait. Stop." I said, cutting off the music abruptly. As I went to fix the problem, the doorbell rang. I dashed over to it, opening it quickly.

Bella smiled up at me, and I returned the grin foolishly.

"What's going on in here?" She wondered, entering the house.

"Just some dancing," I answered quickly, taking her hand.

"Dancing?" she inquired.

"Yes. I'm teaching Jasper. It'll only take a minute more. Go up to my room and I'll be there soon." I smiled at her, trying to get her to agree. I didn't need the embarrassment of her watching me teach them to dance.

She looked into my eyes, and I heard her heart rate pick up. I sensed an easy victory.

Her own smile widened. Going on her tiptoes, she kissed me quickly. "Hurry up." She said simply, walking toward the stairs. I watched her go, and only after the door to my room closed did I return my attention to my family.

Alice and Jasper had changed their positions. They looked more ready to watch T.V. than to dance. I sighed impatiently. Now that Bella was here, it was all the more important to finish quickly.

"Get back in your positions." I instructed. They sighed in harmony and stood up reluctantly.

Getting them back into position, I showed them their fault and fixed it. It took a couple tries, but by the end I was pretty sure they had it down. I stood back and watched them, pleased. That feeling was doubled when Jasper realized Alice really liked dancing with him.

Emmett interrupted my thoughts with his own. _I thought you wanted to get up to Bella?_

I just chuckled quietly. Jasper's new dancing skill was not the only thing I had been thinking about. Now I had a pretty good idea of a way to surprise Bella. I knew she would enjoy it, as would I.

Without answering Emmett I went quickly up to my room. Throwing open the door, I jumped through.

**A/N: There you go! That was a lot of fun to write! Click that button, and let me know whether you want me to continue it or if you have an idea for a story you would like me to write. Thanks!**


	3. Bella's Decision

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer sigh**

**A/N: I've been told that this story is really good and I should continue it. Since you guys are so awesome I guess I will.**** I'm thinking of a couple more chapters. It depends where it takes me. Thanks for reading!**

Bella's Decision

**BPOV**

Edward finished explaining Japer's dance lesson to me, and I was overcome by giggles. _That_ would be something to see. After regaining my composure, I asked,

"Will I ever get to see them in action?"

Edward smiled mischievously and pulled me closer, burying his face in my hair. Surprised by his actions, I just let myself relax into him, surrounded by his cool stone embrace.

"So do you still want to watch them?" He asked softly.

_Watch what?__Oh, yeah, _"Maybe…" I trailed off. He chuckled under his breath. I turned to face him and he began kissing my cheek and jaw. His scent swirled around me, and I was momentarily stunned. Regaining my composure, I said,

"Yes, I think it would be fun to watch them dance the waltz." Those words brought back my previous laughter and for a moment I was paralyzed by it. The thing was, I could see Jasper and Alice dancing, and it just looked so funny, what with him being so much taller than her.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, his lips tickling my skin.

"Yes," I answered, struggling to keep a clear mind.

"All right," He agreed. Before I knew what was happening, he had picked me up and we were down in the living room. My arms had reflexively gone around his neck, and as we sat on the couch he leaned down to give me a proper kiss.

"Hey, hey!" Emmett interrupted, barging down the stairs. "None of that! Since you brought her down here I'm guessing she wants to see Jasper dance. If that's going to happen you guys need to get off each other and act like civil, um, humans. You can just go back up to your room if you want to do that."

Edward looked at me pleadingly, but I just shook my head. I had made up my mind. We were going to watch Jasper and Alice dance.

Emmett cut into our silent conversation. "Good, you've made up your minds. Jasper! Alice! Get down here!"

They arrived moments later, faces drawn. They knew what they were going to have to do. Alice's talent wasn't needed to see that. As they went to take their places in the middle of the room, Edward took my hand and pulled me over to the piano bench, sitting me down beside him.

His hands danced over the piano, weaving a melody so complex I was surprised it was possible for one pair of hands to accomplish. For a while I was so entranced that I forgot the reason he was playing in the first place. Then a motion in my peripheral vision caught my attention, and I turned to watch Alice and Jasper.

My jaw dropped.

Their movements were lithe and graceful, perfectly choreographed. It was hard to believe Jasper had just learned to dance not two hours ago. Time seemed to stop as they moved, and nothing else in the world mattered. I just watched in awed silence, too amazed to speak.

The music stopped, the last cords resounding through the room. I began to clap, overcome by my excitement. The skill of what I had just witnessed was astounding. They turned to me and bowed. I turned to Edward and he was just smiling calmly, though I could see the amusement in his eyes. I smiled back, and his smile widened into the crooked one I love best. He brought his hand up and brushed my cheek, and I could feel the blood rush up to color my skin. Before I had a chance to say something, Alice skipped over to us.

"Did you like it?" she asked, her voice turning the words into music.

It took me a moment to find my voice. "It was spectacular!" I finally exclaimed. "You two really have a talent for that. It was like you've been dancing all your life!"

Alice laughed at my enthusiasm, and everyone else joined her. Emmett's laugh was the loudest, booming through the house. Edward's was the one I noticed, though, and I turned back to face him.

"Are you satisfied now?" he inquired, once again taking my hand. I grinned.

"Yes. What are we going to do now?"

He just smiled mischievously and stood up, pulling me with him. We left the living room and I found myself back in his room. Sitting on the bed, I started debating with myself in my head. If I decided to ask, then there was a possibility I would embarrass and most likely hurt myself. However, if I didn't ask I would never know what is was like. This continued for several minutes. Each time I thought I had made my decision, I thought of another reason to change it. Eventually it was too much for Edward.

"What is it you're thinking?" he asked, eyes pleading. I could tell it was killing him for me to sit there silently.

"Well…" I still wasn't sure.

"Bella." He admonished. I knew it was hard for him when I kept my thoughts to myself, but I couldn't tell him if I wasn't sure myself. I thought harder, my brow furrowing in concentration.

Edward pulled me closer, face inches from mine. "Please tell me what you're thinking." He breathed. His actions were not helping my thought process. I looked into his eyes, realizing too late that probably wasn't very smart. My already scattered thoughts jumped away, leaving me barely coherent enough to say, "_I _don't even know what I'm thinking."

He frowned. I almost laughed at the innocent confusion in his expression.

"Explain that, please."

"Well…" I repeated.

He looked at me with such love, even though I was keeping to myself, that I knew what my decision was.

"Edward, can you teach _me_ to dance?"

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! It took me a little longer than the others to write, so I hope you're not disappointed. The weekend is coming up, so maybe I'll be able to get a few more chapters done before Monday. I thrive on reviews, and you know you want to tell me nice things. Any suggestions for other stories or plot twists are welcome! Thanks again!**


	4. Emmett's Plan

**Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to say. These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Not me. ****Google doesn't belong to me either. ****Okay, glad we cleared that up.**

**A/N: Welcome back! I don't really have anything to say. So****here's the next installment of ****Edward's Playful Attack**

Emmett's Plan

**Emmett POV**

Yes! Now _Bella_ wanted to learn to dance. This was getting better and better! Hey, wait, maybe after Edward taught her, they could enter a contest! That would be so cool! And if Edward could teach Jasper in an hour, who knows what he could teach Bella with more time.

Immediately after getting this thought I rushed to the computer and got on Google, searching for dance contests in our area. I searched for several minutes. Google really pulls everything with the keywords, and I had to go through a lot of junk. Then I found the perfect place.

It was a couple miles from Port Angeles, but that was okay. The advertisement said it was going on in a week, and that was plenty of time. You just had to show up, and it was a waltz contest! I started planning in my head. Our contestants could be Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward. I could be their manager. It said the winners would get a FABULOUS PRIZE! I wondered what it would contain. I could ask Alice, but that would ruin all the fun.

"Emmett! I can see what you're planning, and I love it!" Alice entered my room excitedly. Wow, great timing.

"Thanks, Alice." I beamed proudly. Then voices downstairs caught my attention. "Is Edward teaching Bella?"

"Yes," she laughed. "It may take a while." I laughed too, and the noises below stopped. When they didn't continue for several minutes my curiosity got the better of me, and I went to investigate.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I entered the room. Bella jumped – I had entered too quietly for her ears to hear. She blushed, and it only took me a moment to realize why. I saw their positions on the couch, and laughed again. Bella was in Edward's lap, and just before Alice and I had entered he had been whispering in her ear.

They didn't answer my question, so I repeated it. "What are you guys doing?"

Bella blushed deeper and Edward chuckled. "Just trying to convince her to keep trying," he told me casually, ducking his head and pressing his lips to her jaw. I snorted.

"I thought _you_ were the one who wanted to learn?" I teased Bella, grinning at her embarrassment. It was so much fun to make her blush!

"I _did_," she said defiantly. "Until I realized how much coordination it required. I'm just not cut out for that kind of thing." She looked down and Edward's arms wrapped around her, pulling her body closer to his. I rolled my eyes.

_You know, if you don't convince her to keep working then we'll never have a chance to win the FABUOUS PRIZE!_

He raised his head to frown at me. "I'm not teaching her so you can win a FABULOUS PRIZE! I'm teaching her because that's what she wants."

_And because there's nothing you can refuse her without feeling horrible. _I finished for him. His eyes narrowed, but otherwise he acted as if he hadn't heard me. I smiled to myself. Alice sighed.

"If you two are done teasing each other," she said, "Then I would like to discuss our dancing plans. First of all, Bella still needs to learn to dance. We all also have to practice. After that, though, we get to pick out our outfits!" she finished excitedly, beaming widely as Bella groaned.

"Shopping. Lovely." She complained. She looked at Edward pitifully and his eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Ah, ah!" Alice interrupted before he had a chance to speak. "You are not ruining my fun by making me shop alone, Edward!" He raised one eyebrow but didn't comment. He was still too absorbed with Bella to focus on one thing longer than a minute. She noticed his distraction and leaned forward to kiss him. When he responded favorably she adjusted her position, making herself more comfortable.

I rolled my eyes again.

_Alice is right. We still have a lot to do in a week, and Bella _does_ have to sleep, so that will slow us down. _As I goaded him with my thoughts, he groaned and pulled away from Bella. She looked at him quizzically, but he just fixed me with an icy glare, refusing to look away. I stared back, a small smile on my face. Alice watched the two of us for a couple moments before deciding she was bored. Knowing this could go on for several hours, she sat on the couch and crossed her arms. Her patience for us was indeed laughable, as Bella became antsy after a few minutes. She leaned against Edward's chest and watched his face, waiting for his anger with me to fade.

_You're making your little Bella bored,_ I told him, hoping he would give up to entertain her. He read my intentions in my thoughts, though, and he didn't move.

Then Bella tugged on his arm. He glared at me one second longer, then turned to face her.

"What is it, my love?"

She blushed. "I'm ready to try again. Maybe I'll do better with an audience."

Even I knew she didn't really believe that last line, but I think it was meant as permission for us to stay and watch. Either way, they stood up, and I eagerly sat down. I wondered how much Edward had actually managed to teach her.

He bowed to her and she blushed again, though this time she was smiling. Then he took her hand and led her through the motions. They would have been really sweet to watch, if Bella just wasn't so clumsy. As soon as they would get into a rhythm she would trip over his or her own feet, staying vertical only because Edward caught her every time.

They gradually got better, and when Bella danced well for three minutes in a row I started clapping. This, of course, caused her to trip, but she had beaten her own record of thirty seconds. Alice joined in with me, and Edward just smiled and gave her a hug.

"I think you're finally getting it." He whispered in her ear.

"Maybe," she replied, doubtful.

Then I had another idea.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"I had an idea!" Wow. Brilliant, I know. I just _had_ to beat him. It didn't really matter what I said.

"What was your idea, Emmett?" Bella asked. Alice smiled.

"Well, it's not a _big_ idea." I explained. "I just think you should dance to some music now."

"That's a good –" but then she cut off. She paused for a moment. "How will Edward dance with me if he's playing the piano, too?"

I laughed. "You'll just have to dance with someone else." I would have said something more, but Edward started growling softly, and I decided not to add fuel to the fire.

"Hey, hey." I said, putting my hands up. "She's going to have to get used to dancing with music if she's going to win that contest."

Edward's glare returned.

I sighed impatiently. _You know, I could dance with her for a little bit with your live music, and then you could use a CD. Then you would get to dance with her as long as you want. _ I smiled at my logic. It really did make sense.

Edward pondered it for a moment. "Fine," he said curtly. "Two minutes. Then we are going to my room and I am using a CD." I just nodded in agreement. It's not like I had a desperate desire to dance with Bella. This was just for my plan. And for my plan to work Bella really had to learn to dance, without falling when she heard live music.

I went to the middle of the room and held out my hand, waiting for her to take it. Edward explained what I had thought and what he meant by hi words, and he was now seated at the piano bench, watching Bella walk over to me. She took my hand hesitantly, scowling slightly. I grinned. I knew she would much rather be dancing with Edward and having me play the piano. But that was Edward's thing. No one could do it better.

Edward chuckled softly at my thoughts and then began to play, the melody filling the air until it seemed to hum with it. I danced carefully with Bella, aware of how fragile she was. How Edward could kiss her and hold her so often without hurting her was beyond me. Then again, who understood love, really? It was amazing the things you could do for the person you loved.

As my thoughts traveled around that concept I realized Bella was doing pretty well. So far she had only tripped one time, and it was just a slight stumble. She hadn't even needed my help to stay on her feet.

When the two minutes were up and Edward stopped playing I looked down at Bella, surprised. "That was pretty impressive dancing."

Her face flushed and she looked away. Edward came and took her from me, his expression soft.

"You did really well," he assured her. She smiled and looked up. I could hear her heart accelerate and she looked into his eyes. Inwardly, I laughed.

"So what were you saying about a CD in your room?" she asked him, starting toward the stairs. "I do get to dance with _you_ now, don't I?"

"Of course," he answered. "I disliked giving you up for two minutes. I don't think I could handle any longer."

They left the room and I turned to Alice. Her face was thoughtful.

"Well," I said officially. "Bella has gotten better with her dancing skills and they are planning to improve them some more. You and Jasper are perfect; you don't really need to practice. What now?"

She answered me brightly, though her expression stayed the same. "We need to give Bella a little more time, and then we get to go shopping! In the meantime, though, I think you should get more information on you 'agent' status. If you're planning to be our agent then obviously you want to make a big production out of this. If you actually know what you're doing it will be much more professional and awe-inspiring."

I nodded seriously and went up to my room to conduct some more research.

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay.**** It took me longer to get this chapter out than the others. ****Oh, and sorry for the lack of fluff. I'll make it up in the next chapter, I promise. ****I hope you continue reading! I'm thinking of either two or three more chapters. I have an idea for the last one, but before I get there I need to know what my readers would like! So, please answer, two or three? Thank you so much. You guys rock!**


	5. Alice's Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: Not owned by me. All Stephenie Meyer's. I am just using her wonderfully brilliant ideas.**

**A/N: Okay, so people have said they want me to write three more chapters. So that's what I'll do! I also got an amazing idea from ****edwardsbaby4eva, which I'm planning to use. Thank you! And in this chapter I'm going to try to put more fluff, but it **_**might**_** have to wait until the next one. It just depends where this takes me. You guys are all awesome for continuing to read and comment on every chapter. For that, I salute you. Now, let's get to the story!**

Alice's Shopping Trip

**APOV**

Okay, I had my credit cards. It was now time for us to go shopping! I had waited two excruciatingly long days, and now Edward was going to have to give up Bella.

"Bella!" I called.

"Yes, Alice?" she called back. I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

Laughing, I answered, "It's time to go!" Before she had time to answer I was leaning in the doorway to Edward's room. She gasped when she saw me and fell down on the bed, landing on her back. She would have tumbled off the bed if Edward had not caught her. She sat up, her face beet red. Edward chuckled and helped her stand up, holding her hand for support. She leaned to him, smiling when her eyes met his. I was momentarily forgotten. Rolling my eyes, I cleared my throat.

"It really is time for us to go! Bella, you're going to have to model your outfit for Edward, so if you want to find something you like we need to hurry." That got her attention. She looked at me, horrorstruck.

"Really?" she whispered. Edward smiled and gave her a squeeze.

"It will be fine." He whispered in her ear. Slowly, she shook her head side to side.

"No, I don't think it will." He just continued smiling. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well, I just thinking about how I was going to have to convince you." His smile widened.

"Convince me?" she asked in an undertone.

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and bringing their faces closer together. I heard her heart break into a sprint. I almost giggled, but that would have ruined Edward's plan.

He leaned down and kissed her jaw. "Now, why don't you want to model for me?" he asked, his lips drawing a line up her cheek and back down.

"Because...I'll be...embarrassed," she managed to gasp.

"Even if you're only modeling for me?" his lips brushed across hers, just for a moment, before continuing to trace her jaw line. Her breathing was loud and ragged, but I don't think she noticed it yet. Edward was doing a good job.

"Well…maybe…not," she sighed. She could sense defeat, though she wasn't giving up just yet. "Everyone else…will see…and laugh...somehow."

"No they won't" he assured her, kissing down her neck. "Do you think I would allow them to embarrass you like that?"

"No," she conceded, sighing in defeat.

"There," he smiled, kissing her softly. She returned it enthusiastically, and his arms tightened into iron bars around her. Okay, his job was done. I put my hands on my hips and cleared my throat.

"We have to get going," I reminded them. After a moment Edward reluctantly broke away, realizing I was right. Bella leaned back against him, breathing hard. I waited until she was more or less back to normal before grabbing her arm and pulling her away from him.

"We'll be back soon," I told Edward before leaving the house. His laughter echoed through the house as we speed off in my Porsche.

Bella sat back against the seat and turned to face me. "What are you planning to make we wear?" she asked.

"Well," I answered, thinking it through, "It depends."

When I didn't continue, she said, "Depends on what?"

"On whether Edward will like it. See, you will go put something on, and then come show me. Then I will check to see how Edward will react. The one that has the best reaction is the one we'll get."

Bella nodded in understanding. I knew she thought it was a good plan, but the tiny blush she wore told me she was a little embarrassed that I would see what Edward would do to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked after several minutes of quiet driving.

"Somewhere," I said evasively. She sighed in annoyance and I decided to distract her. "Are you planning to tell Charlie what we're doing?" I could have glanced at the future to know the answer, but I decided to let her tell me.

"No," she answered quickly. Then she explained, "I'm not totally sure he would approve, and even if he did, he would probably want to watch. Whatever you end up getting me, I'm almost positive it is something Charlie would frown upon. Best to never let him see it. It'll save me the awkward stage of explaining things I'd rather not."

I smiled at her explanation. She really is one strange little human. Oh well. At least I wasn't have to drag her, kicking and screaming, into the store. It was something to be thankful for.

I pulled into the parking lot of the mall, getting out quickly. Bella followed more slowly, focusing on not falling, I assumed.

I linked my arm with hers and we entered the mall. Immediately I turned to the store I wanted to try, but Bella held back.

"What is it?" I asked, exasperated. She looked at the shop ahead, then where my feet were pointing, then back at the shop.

"It looks really expensive." She told me, frowning.

"How many times to we have to tell you, the price doesn't matter. We have more than enough money. Now, do you want to impress Edward or not?" I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

Reluctantly she nodded, walking back to me. We entered the shop and I picked out five garments, one red and four blue.

She took them from me, a look of shock on her face. I opened the dressing room door for her and waited until she emerged. When she finally did I took a good look at her. She had put on the red one first, and it looked pretty amazing. I focused for a moment, looking to see Edward's reaction. He would grab her up in his arms and plant her face with kisses, exclaiming over her beauty. I smiled; as good as that had been, I knew we could do better.

"Let's try the next one," I told her. She obliged, and when she appeared I knew this one would do better. It was a sky blue, with thin shoulder straps that showed off the skin on her shoulders nicely. I ordered for her to spin, and as she did I saw a pattern of lace that would please Edward immensely.

"Good," I said, "Though I know we can do better. Go on." She went back into the dressing room, and I leaned against the wall.

It wasn't until the last dress that I knew we had found a winner. It was a darker blue than the first one, and it made her cleavage more impressive. She looked more comfortable than in the others, and that was good, considering she would have to dance. She twirled for me, and the slight ruffle that appeared at the edge of the dress was an excellent touch. Even though I knew this was the one, I glanced into the future, just to be sure. As I saw what he would do, I laughed involuntarily.

"What is it, Alice?" she asked me. The blush was beginning to creep up on her face, and I knew she knew I was having a vision.

"You'll just have to wait and see yourself!" I taunted her. "You're going to enjoy it."

Her cheeks darkened and I just laughed some more. She was so silly.

"Go change and I'll take you back to Edward. He's getting slightly anxious." Slightly was a bit of an understatement. He was pacing in his room, continuously glancing at his closed door. I shook my head. Looking at the door would do nothing. He'll know we're there the moment the car gets close enough to hear.

Bella finally emerged and we checked out, me flashing my credit cards to the astonished clerks. The dress _was_ a little pricy, but I didn't think it was too bad. It didn't matter. I didn't let Bella see the price tag or the receipt, so she'd never know. No harm done.

We got in my Porsche and left the mall. I would have gotten her something else, but we had plenty of make-up at the house, and Edward would kill me if I delayed any longer.

As we approached the house, Bella asked, "Edward will really like it?"

I looked at her in astonishment. "Are you really asking that? Either you've forgotten I can see the future, or you have a serious problem with self-confidence. You're going to blow him away." Would we ever get through to her? She smiled at my assurance and turned to open her door. We had arrived, and I wondered why Edward hadn't greeted us at the car.

"Bella!" I heard a relieved cry. I turned just as Edward took her in his arms. I saw the front door standing open, and I felt really dumb. I'm supposed to be able to see the future, yet I miss Edward leaving the house. Wow.

Edward looked over at me and laughed. _Sure, you laugh now. _I told him, turning away. He continued laughing and led Bella into the house, their hands twining together. I feel left out. Then I looked around. Where's Jasper?

**A/N: Okay, that had more fluff than I planned, so be happy! The next chapter will have tons, so don't worry. To assur****e**** you of this, I'll tell you the title. It will be called ...****(drum roll please)…****……….. ****Edward's Reaction!**** Yes, it will be about how he reacts to Bella's new dress. I worked hard on this chapter, so I really hope you enjoy it! Continue reviewing! Thank you!**


	6. Edward's Reaction

**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I don't own them and never will (I don't think). She is a genius who deserves the highest praise humanly (or vampirely) possible.**

**A/N: Okay, I got an impatient review that said I should update right away, so I am starting this chapter earlier than I planned. Lucky you! This chapter is going to be a lot of fun to write, considering how much fluff I'm planning. Oh, just so you know, I have a poll on my account. It's kind of dumb, but if you could I would LOVE it if you took it. It would make me so happy! In fact, I might make the last chapter really really big if I get some poll results.****But you might have to wait a little longer to read, since I would have more to write. Think about it. ****And I have to add that I realized that since this chapter is mostly a fluff chapter, ****t****here will have to be two more chapters afterward to actually make a good finish to this story. So don't fret! ****Edward's Playful Attack**** is still going strong!**

Edward's Reaction

**Edward POV**

I led Bella to my room, eager to see what she had gotten on her shopping trip with Alice. The plastic bag was slung on her wrist. I had offered to take it for her, but she had pulled away, telling me not to peek. I had agreed, but now the suspense was horrible. I opened my door and ushered her inside.

"Now, are you going to show me your lovely new dress?" I asked, grinning hopefully. She smiled and blushed.

"I'll be back in a minute." She told me, hurrying into the bathroom. I thought of her as I waited. Her long, brown hair, shining in the light. Her brown eyes, surprisingly deep and expressive. Her warm cheeks, becoming even more beautiful as she blushed. Her lips, so soft and warm…

A noise caught my attention and I looked up. The bathroom door was opening and Bella was emerging. As she caught sight of me I could hear her heart accelerate, and her blush appeared. As I caught a look of the dress, I gasped. I couldn't help it. She was so amazingly beautiful, it stunned me. The blue in her dress was astounding, and I loved the way it brought out her skin tone. She approached me warily, waiting for a bigger reaction. I stood up and took her in my arms, unable to let any distance be between us. I kissed her softly before leaning back to look at her again.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You really do like it?" she asked, for some odd reason marveling at the possibility.

"It's amazing," I breathed, kissing her neck and jaw, "More amazing than you'll ever realize. And even better with you in it." She laughed again and ran her fingers through my hair. I picked her up, much to her surprise, and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, I settled beside her. She scooted closer and gave me a kiss, which I held until her heart started to become frantic. My hand ran down her back, delighting in the feel of her skin through the fabric. Her breathing came in short gasps as I kissed her cheeks, the warmth underneath my lips almost unbearable. My hand rested on her hip as I kissed her again, following up with a line of kisses down the length of her face and up again.

She completely relaxed into me as I kissed her face, though her heart beat did not slow. Her breathing was still ragged, but I could tell she was trying to get a hold of it. I waited until it seemed like she could talk, kissing her fingertips to pass the time, before I asked,

"So do you think you can dance in it?"

She breathed deeply, and I knew she was taking in my scent as she thought.

"Probably," she decided. "Why?"

I answered her immediately. "Because, my Bella, I absolutely love dancing with you, and in this dress it will be all the more enjoyable."

Her cheeks reddened for what seemed like the thousandth time. I enjoyed it immensely. Deciding that dancing now would be good, I got off the bed and took her hand, coaxing her to join me.

She did so immediately, and I smiled at her enthusiasm. She had been so hesitant, even when assuring me she really wanted to learn. I went to my stereo and played the song we had danced to earlier. I bowed and held up my hand, her ready partner. She took my waiting hand and placed the other on my shoulder.

We danced through the room, with me every so often twirling Bella until she giggled. The sound was so beautiful, and I couldn't resist hearing it several more times. I realized that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do when she starting tripping more often. However, we had gone for several minutes of no tripping before that, so it was fine.

I led us back over to the stereo, twirled Bella once more, then turned off the music and pulled her close. She laid her head against my chest and sighed as I buried my face in her hair. After several moments of standing like this I took her over to the couch, sitting down and leaning against the back. She settled herself in my lap and I kissed the top of her head before beginning to play with her hair. I wound some strands through my fingers, marveling at the color and texture. It was absolutely stunning, as was everything else about her.

"Bella?" I asked softly, not wanting to disrupt our quiet moment.

"Yes?" she answered, her innocent curiosity making me smile. I asked her something I had been wondering about for some time now.

I hesitated – my question was kind of serious, and I didn't want her upset with me. "Have you ever wanted children?"

She adjusted her position so she could look at me, and the love I saw coming from her gaze was unbelievable.

"When I was little, I wanted to have twins," she told me, laughing softly. "As I got older, I realized that with my clumsiness I would probably put a baby in danger just taking it for a walk in a carriage. I never really thought about it, but one time I had an idea that if I ever really wanted to be involved with kids, I could become a teacher. I decided that was the safest route for everyone. Besides, Emmett is like a huge kid, with all his practical jokes. This family doesn't need another one!" I chuckled at her observation. I didn't show it, but inside I was relieved. The ability to make children was something she would lose with her mortality, and I never wanted to hurt her by taking something that meant a lot away.

I leaned down and gave her a kiss, glad she had answered my question. Her response was of the usual. And I thoroughly enjoyed it. As I pulled away she sighed contentedly and returned her head to my chest. She didn't ask any questions about my question, and for that I was grateful. I kissed her hair and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb, softly humming her lullaby. I saw her smile and she gazed up at me, heart protesting as she looked into my eyes. I laughed as I saw the movement of her chest stop.

"Breathe, Bella," I reminded her. She took a deep breath, and I matched mine with hers, making us as close to one as possible.

"Now can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. I would tell my angel anything.

"Do you remember ever wanting kids?"

I pondered that for a moment; my human memories were faded. "I don't think so. I had never found something that I had a slight interest in, and I never wanted to settle down and have a family. I was into being in the war and helping my country."

She nodded at my explanation, and I was proud of myself that I could remember so far back. She resumed her position, and I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of her body next to mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

I took her hand in mine and hummed her lullaby until she drifted to sleep, ever so often murmuring my name.

**A/N: Okay! I have to get off the computer now, so you guys are lucky I managed to finish this! Don't forget the poll! Please remember to review! You rock so much, thank you!**


	7. The Dance Contest

**Disclaimer:**** No matter how hard I wish I will never own the Twilight characters. Only Stephenie Meyer will. sigh**

**A/N:**** Okay, so I have been sooooooooo busy,**** what with basketball and ho****m****ework. I****'****m not even getting home until 6 every night, and then I have to go to bed at 9! S****o if I'm not able to get this out soon then I just want you to know that**** I tried and I still love you al****l! You are the most amazing fans and I LOVE your reviews! My goal is 100, so keep them coming! Anyway, this chapter is the dance ****contest****. I'll do my best to make it kind of long, because I know how much fun it is to read a longer chapter. I'm hoping to reach 2,000 words for this one. We'll just have to wait and see. Well, what are you doing reading this? Get on with the story!**

The Dance Contest

**Emmett POV**

The contest is tomorrow! I am so excited! Bella and Edward had been practicing like maniacs, and it seemed to be paying off. In one memorable time, Bella actually danced without falling for THIRTY MINUTES STRAIGHT! I was so amazed. And Edward twirled her about ten times. They were so graceful. Jasper and Alice were better, but what can you do when it's vampire against human? There's really no competition.

"Emmett, you have the most random thoughts, you know that?" Edward asked me, stepping into the living room where I had anxiously been watching the clock. "And watching the clock won't do anything. Although, I've been told it makes it seem like time is moving slower."

I turned to Edward and sighed. "Thank you for the info." I told him. "And for the compliment. Being random is one of my many talents."

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair, sitting down next to me. "Are you sure this is as good idea?"

I knew what he was talking about the moment he asked. Without bothering to open my mouth I answered his question,

_Of course. Bella is as good as a dancer than she'll ever get, and Jasper and Alice look like they've been doing it their entire live__s__. Why are you worried?_ I frowned at him.

"I don't know. I'm just getting a bad feeling about this. Like something bad will happen."

I laughed. "The only bad thing that could happen is like having Mike Newton show up and either laugh at you or try to take Bella. Or both. Then again, he'd probably just be impressed by your astonishingly good dancing skills."

Edward laughed with me, and for a moment we sat there laughing, enjoying the brotherly moment.

After a couple minutes Edward left, muttering, "I wonder where Bella went. Better go find Alice." I continued to sit there, smiling, until Jasper entered the room.

I looked up expectantly. It seemed like I was going to get another brother moment. "Yes, Jasper?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"You have a minute? I have a question." He looked nervous, and I immediately began to wonder. Jasper was NEVER nervous. At least, he never showed it.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's not bad," he assured me. I began to feel calmer, but I knew from experience that I couldn't trust my feelings around him. "I was just wondering…" he trailed off.

"What?" Even with the calm he had sent at me, I began to worry. Not only was Jasper never nervous, he also never trailed off. He would just say what he had to say without postponing it. I might have started freaking out if not for his handy talent. "Jasper, just spit it out."

He sighed. "Okay, if you really want to know, I'll just say it. What if everyone laughs at me and Alice dancing together?"

My eyes widened, and I did my best not to crack up. His face was totally serious, and that just added to the hilarity. This was _Jasper_, right? Maybe Alice would worry about something like this, _maybe_. Not Jasper.

"You _are_ Jasper, right?" I asked.

He scowled at me. "Yes, I am Jasper."

I raise my eyebrows. "Are you sure? Maybe I should ask a question so I can be totally sure. What was your maiden name, and where were you changed?"

"That's two questions, and this is ridiculous."

"Just answer."

"Whitlock, Texas."

I grinned at him. "Very good, little bro. Now, why are you worried about looking funny?" Once again I had to choke back a laugh. The situation was just so different.

"This isn't funny, Emmett."

"Okay, okay," I raised my hands. "This isn't funny," I repeated, trying to make it sound like I meant it.

"That's right," he nodded. "I need your assurance."

"My assurance?" This time I raised one eyebrow.

"Yes. I need to know I'll do fine and that people won't laugh."

I really did not know what to say. Simply repeating his words in a soothing manner, like, _you'll__ do fine and people won't laugh, Jasper, so don't worry,_ wouldn't work. And I didn't really want to say that anyway. There had to be some other option. Then it came to me in a burst of intuition.

"How about while we're there I make myself feel really confident? Then you can tap into my body's feelings and fell better about yourself. I'll tell Edward and Bella to do the same. I'll even tell Alice, if you want." I smiled, very pleased with my idea.

Jasper pondered it for a moment. "That could work," he finally admitted. "Just don't forget."

"Don't worry about it," I waved a hand, brushing it away. I had the mind of a vampire, after all. I could remember that.

"Thanks," he grinned at me as he left. I smiled back, and then went back to my thoughts. That had killed an hour. What to do while I waited? Hmmm… Maybe I could just watch some T.V.

I went to the living room and turned it on, channel surfing for a bit. I stopped and watched a couple seconds of a cooking show. _Ugh,_ I thought,_how__ do humans find that appetizing? Then again, I suppose I liked food like that when I was a human._ I let my thoughts drift away before pulling myself back together and continuing my search. Nothing good was on, so I turned off the T.V. and started to wander though the house.

"Emmett!" I heard a high voice call my name. "I need you opinion on something!"

I groaned. _Please don't let it be about the dance contest. Please._

"What, Alice?"

"I've been worrying about this for some time now, and I just don't know."

This time I said it with more urgency, "What, Alice?"

She looked at me strangely. "Calm down, it's not something to get freaked over. I was just wondering what kind of car you wanted to take to get to the contest."

_Oh, phew. No more heart to heart talks. Thank goodness. I really am not the kind of guy you want to talk heart to heart with. Usually I don't have that kind of patience and understanding._

"How about we just take the Volvo?" It didn't seem like that hard of a choice.

"Yes, but Edward says that's his everyday car, and he's right. Everyone sees us in it. We need something else."

"If you want special, we could use the Vanquish."

"Yes, but that car is Edward's special car, used only for special occasions, and I don't know if this is special enough for it." Alice was making this more difficult than it needed to be.

"Then let's just take your Porsche!" I was getting tired of this.

"I don't think it's big enough to hold all of us." As soon as she said it, I knew she was right. "Hmmm…" she pondered. "Do you think Rosalie would let us borrow her car?"

I doubted it, but I let her check the future anyway. Her shoulders sagged, and I knew there was no way Rosalie would let us use her car.

"Do you see my dilemma?" Alice asked me after a moment.

"Yeah… hey, why not Carlisle's car? I mean, he drives it to work every day, so _some_ people have seen it. But the contest is way out past Port Angeles, so it would be even less recognizable." I was proud if my idea. I was getting really good at this. "And I bet Carlisle will _let_ us use his car." I added.

Alice was already checking the outcome. "Perfect!" she squealed.

I allowed myself a brief feeling of satisfaction.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and FINALLY it was the day of the dance contest.

"Let's get in the car!" I cried, bringing them running. We piled into the car, Bella and Edward last because he refused to carry her and wrinkle the dress. I rolled my eyes, but decided not to comment. If we wanted to win the FABULOUS PRIZE, it was probably better to look our best.

We entered the dance hall and I signed us up. Jasper and Alice were numbers 5 and 6. Edward and Bella were numbers 13 and 14. There were 20 contestants.

An intercom sounded, making all conversations stop short. "Please get to your seats. All contestants must come to the back."

Everyone left me while I and the other observers went to our seats. I sat near the front, ready to help Jasper with my confidence. I was ready for this.

"First up, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley." I almost burst out laughing. Mike Newton? This was going to be hilarious. I clapped politely as they stepped onto the stage. Their dance was okay, I guess. Mike tripped several times, and when he twirled Jessica he kind of messed up. I doubt anyone else noticed it, though. The next couple came and went, and then it was Jasper and Alice's turn. I clapped enthusiastically, and made myself as confident as I could.

Jasper led Alice out, and I could see my efforts were working. He smiled brightly and bowed to Alice before taking her hand. The music started and they began their dance. There were many Oohs and Aahs from the audience. I even heard a couple whistles. So far they were definitely the favorites.

More couples came out, though none of them rivaled Jasper and Alice. Then it was Edward and Bella's turn. I could see Bella's nervousness, but there was nothing I could do about.

_Go get'm, bro! _ I thought. Edward's lips twitched as he fought a smile. Ever the gentlemen, he also bowed to Bella, and she blushed. Maybe the judges would find it cute or something. One could only hope.

Their dance began, and I have to say, Edward did a wonderful job leading Bella through the motions. She didn't trip once. It was the closest to Alice and Jasper that I had seen. After their dance, Edward kissed her hand, and she blushed _again_. I bet she has overactive blush glands or something.

_Nice one!_ I congratulated him as they left the stage. Once again he fought a smile, and I heard Bella whisper a question about it before they disappeared. Still grinning, I watched the next couple of groups. Eventually, the contest was over. I waited anxiously for the announcement. Unfortunately, it didn't come right away.

Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice joined me as the judges discussed. I congratulated them all, and smile smugly at Jasper. He sensed my feelings, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"You were right," he told me. "Good idea. I was being silly."

Alice looked at us questioningly, but didn't push it. The announcer came on, and I leaned forward anxiously.

"Thank you all for the wonderful display of talent! Now, I am going to list the places first through third, starting with third. So, in third place, with 24 points from the judges, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley!" We all clapped politely, and Bella was giggling from the extreme look o pride on Mike's face.

"How about that, Bella?" he asked, coming over to us. "I got _third_ place. Pretty sweet, huh?" Jessica scowled at him and stalked off, ruining the effect a bit by stumbling on her way to her seat. Bella rolled her eyes and took Edward's hand, leaning against his side. I was pretty impressed by her nonchalance. He wrapped his arm around her as the announcer came back on.

"Now, for second place, with 40 points, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan!" Bella grimaced at the use of her full name, but she smiled when they received their prize. It was a cool little trophy, and it had a place for names to be engraved. I looked in the middle, and there was a gift certificate to an engraving place.

"Cool," I said.

"Yeah," Bella agreed, turning to Mike. "Third place is good, I guess," she told him, smirking a little. "But I'm pretty sure second is better."

Mike's smile dropped and he walked away, glaring down at his prize. Edward smiled at Bella and she returned it warmly. Returning his arm around her, they sat down again.

"And finally," the announcer said, bringing our attention back to him. "The couple who awed our judges with their astounding dancing, for first place, Jasper and Alice Cullen!" I clapped loudly, the sound booming through the room. I paid close attention. I wanted to know what their FABULOUS PRIZE was. They received it and came back to us. I saw the prize, but I wasn't sure what it was. As I craned to get a better look, Jasper grinned and slid it behind his back, blocking it from me.

"Jasper, that's now fair!" I whined. He could be so aggravating sometimes. He felt my annoyance, but he didn't show it to me. Edward grinned, and I knew he had read what it was in Jasper's mind. They could even be planning some kind of torture for me to go through before I could see it. I decided to try being patient. I wasn't very good at it, but seeing their looks of disappointment would be worth it. Oh, dang it. I just thought that. Now Edward knew my plan. I began singing _Deck the Halls_ in my mind, determined to block him out. He sighed in exasperation, and we left the stadium, Jasper taking special care to keep the prize out of my view. Oh well. I would find out soon enough.

Realizing I had stopped singing, I started up again, this time with _Jingle Bells_.

We arrived home, and the moment we got inside I growled and jumped at jasper, wrapping both my arms around him in a tight squeeze.

"Show me the FABULOUS PRIZE." I said between my teeth.

"Okay, okay," he gave in more quickly than I expected. I let him go, expecting for him to hold it out. Instead, he ran away, and I began to chase after him.

"Jasper!" I roared, speeding up. He was going to pay for this.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me. I know I left a cliffie, but I really wanted to get this posted tonight, and it was a good stopping place. I'm planning on just one more chapter, unless you want more. It is totally your choice! I live to keep my fans happy! And someone told me they couldn't find the poll. I'm sorry, maybe I did something wrong. But guess what! I reached my goal of 2,000 words! I am so proud of myself! S****o**** please keep those reviews coming! I want to reach that goal, too! Maybe I should do more chapters… Tell me your preference! Thank you so much! You keep me going! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. The FABULOUS PRIZE!

**Disclaimer: I have never owned these characters or the wonderful books, nor will I ever own them in the future. Stephenie Meyer is the lucky duck who owns it all.**

**A/N: So, I really am sorry for that cliffie, and I hope you all forgive me. This next chapter is going to be interesting to write. **** Everybody really wants to know what the FABULOUS PRIZE is, so I hope you like it. ****You guys wanted****more chapters, ****and**** I am delivering. I really hope you enjoy this one. Here you go!**

The FABULOUS PRIZE!

** JPOV**

I sprinted through the house, the FABULOUS PRIZE grasped tightly between my hands. I kept it close to me, doing my best to keep it from Emmett. He was right on my tail, and I knew I would have to come up with an idea of where to go soon, or I would be dead meat. Well, technically I was already dead, but that didn't matter. He could still torture me without using physical pain. Grimacing at the horrible things I could imagine him making me do, I sped up. I was not getting caught.

"Get back here, Jasper!" Emmett yelled from behind me as we ran.

"Yeah, right!" I yelled back.

We raced around the house a couple of times before I got tired of the same scenery. I sprinted through the front door, even though I had no idea where I was going. This gave Emmett more room to run, and inch by inch he began to creep up on me. Inspiration hit and I changed my direction, heading toward our baseball field. I looked down at the FABULOUS PRIZE and grinned. This was going to be perfect.

"I am so going to get you for this!" he screamed. I flinched and focused on my destination.

Calling with my mind before I was out of range, I thought, _Edward! Gather everyone and t__ake them to the baseball field! __Hurry!_ I knew that once we reached the field it would be even harder to keep away from Emmett. He was determined to get the FABULOUS PRIZE, and he was going to get me for tricking him like that. If all went according to plan, though, I was pretty sure I could escape his wrath unscathed.

"Jasper!" Emmett's hands grazed the back of my T-shirt. I swerved away and ran through a cluster of trees. "You are going to pay!"

_I sure hope not_. I thought, focusing on avoiding his outstretched arms. Realizing I could attempt to calm him down, I sent out some waves of calm. It did nothing to halt his attack, though he did stop yelling. Finding some improvement in that fact, I also sent him a small measure of happiness. His step slowed for half a second before starting up again. I saw a glimmer of hope in that one moment, and my happiness rose, raising his as well.

"Jasper," he was calmer now, though his step continued at a steady pace, "Could you stop?" he paused. "Please?"

I just laughed and sped up once more. He growled, trying to match my pace. I was pretty sure I was at my limit on speed, and I knew Emmett wouldn't be able to go much faster.

Suddenly, Edward appeared next to me, Bella on his back. Her eyes were wide open, and I knew it must be scary to be going at such speed without a seat belt or anything. I knew Edward wouldn't crash, though. I motioned with my head, thinking, _let's go the other way._

We swerved the opposite direction my head had moved, and I gained about twenty feet when Emmett turned the other way. He growled in exasperation and hurried to make up the difference. In the slight moment we were out of his sight, I passed the FABULOUS PRIZE into Edward's grasp. He grinned childishly at me and slipped the small envelope into Bella's hand. She clenched it tightly and they swerved away. I kept my hands close in front of me so it would seem like nothing had happened. It fooled Emmett. As Edward faded into the trees, I saw him mouth _at the meadow_. I nodded to myself and adjusted my course, taking a path that would get me there faster.

We arrived a minute later, and I saw everyone gathered in a loose semicircle. I ran to the middle, arriving there in seconds. I stopped suddenly and Emmett ran into me, resulting in the sound of an avalanche. His arms were around me immediately, and I relaxed. It was best to let him think he won before showing him we tricked him again. His hands grabbed my wrists and wrenched my hands apart. He gasped when he found them empty, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was so melodramatic.

"Where is it?" he demanded, letting me go. Rosalie strolled over, slipping her arm around his waist.

I went to Alice before answering, "Well, it's not one me."

He rolled his eyes. "No, duh. I didn't ask if it was on you. I asked where it was. Hear the difference?" Oh, great, sarcasm. The sarcasm always came before the extreme anger. I had learned to find these changes in personality, as they helped me know what emotions to send out to keep them from doing something rash. Like attacking me. Like Emmett was about to do. I kept my face inscrutable as I sent out more calm waves. I felt Alice shift beside me as she caught some of my influence. Rosalie moved too, and I looked for Emmett's reaction. He didn't visibly change, but the emotions I felt emanating off him weren't as hostile as they had been seconds before.

Edward strolled to my side, his hand wrapped around Bella's. I was so used to the love coming from them that I gripped Alice only slightly closer to me. Understanding what was happening, she smiled and leaned her head against my side.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue," I reminded him, turning to Carlisle and Esme. "So, do you know what's been going on?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "I heard there was a very good waltz contest that happened near Port Angeles. I also heard my two 'children' won first place. However, I haven't heard what the supposed FABULOUS PRIZE is."

"It's not much," I replied. "It fits in an envelope."

"Really?" Emmett asked, continuing the melodrama. I very nearly put my head in my hands. I had already seen what it was. I couldn't wait to use it.

"Yes, Emmett, really." I gave up on pulling him along. He would've killed me for it. "And it works for four people."

He gazed at me in incomprehension for a minute, until awareness came into his eyes. "So they're like tickets or something?" he asked excitedly.

"Good job, detective!" I congratulated him.

"Enough with the sarcasm," he snapped, slipping back into his foul mood. "What are they for?"

"Well…they _could_ be for a concert."

His eyes lit up. "A concert? What band?"

I tilted my head to the side, "Do you really want me to tell you that? Wouldn't it be more fun to find out when we get there?"

He pondered it for a moment, the look of intense concentration on his face almost laughable. He could be so childish sometimes.

Then he began to think out loud. "Well, I _really_ want to know what band, but it would be more fun to find out when we get there. Then again, I wouldn't know what kind of clothes to wear if I don't know what band is playing. But that doesn't really matter. I could wear whatever. Hmmm…" he trailed off. We all stared at him in astonishment. He looked up. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Emmett, were you seriously just thinking out loud?" Bella asked.

"I was what?" he screeched, jumping about a foot in the air. Rosalie jerked away and regarded him curiously.

A chuckle escaped my lips, and everyone else joined me until our laughter filled the clearing and echoed back.

Emmett glared at us wordlessly.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked once our laughter had died down. "Are you unable to laugh at yourself?"

He grunted and turned his head to the side. "I'm not talking to you," he informed me.

"You just did," I said, enjoying the irony of the situation. 100 year old vampires arguing about whether he's talking to me or not. How strange.

"Starting now," he amended, lifting his head in the air. I snorted.

"So when is the concert?" Esme asked, breaking the silence.

I had to think for a moment. "In a week."

"Okay," Carlisle said, "What do you want to do until then?"

Beside me, Alice clapped her hands together. "Well, we're here. Let's play baseball!"

"All right," Edward agreed. His arms slipped around Bella's waist and he pulled her in for a kiss. I turned away.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Sure," everyone said, except for Emmett. He was still standing across from me, his nose stuck in the air, arms crossed, eyes closed, mouth shut.

"Emmett? Do you want to play?" I prodded him. A small smile formed on his mouth, but otherwise he ignored me. "Come on Emmett. You know you want to." I was being silly, and I knew it. But seriously. Ignoring me? How silly is that? I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts, but I ignored him. "Huh, Emmett? What do you say?" He didn't move.

Okay, that wasn't working. What else could I do? "Oh, Emmy-poo?"

He turned and stared at me. "What did you just call me?"

I grinned in triumph. "Ha! I got you to talk!" He shrugged.

"Whatever. It was getting boring. Let's play ball!" I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Let's play!" I agreed.

**A/N: Okay, so I know they kind of got off track of dancing and stuff, but I have wanted to write a baseball scene, and I thought it would be a good thing to do while they waited for the concert.**** That is going to be my next chapter. I don't have a name yet, though I do have some ideas.**** I hope you liked my idea for the FABULOUS PRIZE. It actually took a little thinking on my part. You guys want more chapters, and I will happily comply. ****I apologize for the lack of fluff, but I don't have an opportunity for it. I'll get some in there eventually! ****If you have any ideas for anything else you want the Cullen****s t****o do****, I'm all ears. I'm sure you have amazing ideas, and if you want me to write about it, then tell me!****Otherwise, I'm sure you will write your own fan fic! So please please please please review! I absolutely LOVE reviews, and yours are especially nice! Press that little button and write nice things! Thank you so much for continuing to read! You rock! Now, review!**


	9. Play Ball!

**Disclaimer: I know my writing style is magnificent****, but unfortunately I am not the owner of these characters. All rights belong to unmatchable author, Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: The Cullens are going to play baseball! How fun will that be? I think this might be my only chapter where I switch the POVs around. It might make the game more fun. I'll just have to see. I love your reviews, but they are creeping up slowly! That's good, but I really want to reach 100. Once I do that, I think I might start another story, maybe one with more of a serious plot. Tell me what you want! Now, read!**

Play Ball!

**Edward POV**

I left Bella with Esme, much to my displeasure. I jogged over to my team, which included Carlisle and Alice. The other team was Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. I was surprised Jasper and Emmett had ended up and the same team, and I hoped they would forget the earlier incident and just play ball.

Our team was up to bat first, and Alice went up. She hit it, of course, and she flashed around the bases, stopping at second. Emmett stood by her, ready for Jasper to throw him the ball in case she tried to steal. I saw her checking the possibilities of making it to third. The outcome wasn't good, and she stayed. Then it was my turn. I glanced at Bella to see how she was doing, and Jasper, taking advantage of my distraction, pitched the ball.

"Strike," Esme called out. I growled and refocused. Jasper grinned and pitched the ball again. I swung, making contact. I sprinted around the bases, getting Alice home and making it to third. I almost went for home, until I heard Emmett's thoughts,

_Come one Edward, go! I know I can get you out. Go for it! _He seemed to have forgotten I could read minds. I stayed where I was.

I made it home before they got their first out, and then we got two more runs before it was their turn.

They got five runs, beating us by one, before we were able to get three outs. I got the last out, catching Emmett's fly ball.

Emmett growled at me, and I just grinned back. Bella was cheering on my catch, and nothing could bring me down. It hadn't been that hard, but they didn't need to know that.

The next time I was up to bat I hit a pop-up. I groaned in frustration, though I still ran my hardest. I watched the ball as I ran, trying to see if it was far enough or high enough for Emmett to somehow miss. I actually made it home before the ball started traveling down. Man, I had hit that thing _hard_. I saw it drop lower and lower toward Emmett's waiting hands.

"Hey, Emmett!" I called out in desperation. Too late. He caught the ball before turning to face me.

"What?" He asked, tossing the ball up and down in his hand. I didn't answer; I just launched myself at him, snarling. I heard a gasp that I instinctively recognized as Bella's. Silly girl. She had nothing to worry about.

I slammed into Emmett and we tumbled to the ground, making the sound of two boulders crashing together. It was good there was a storm going on over Forks. I tried to get into his mind, but he was determinedly singing _Frosty the __Snowman_We rolled over in the ground, both trying to keep the other down. I reached to wrap my arm around his neck, but then his hand came down and slapped me across the head. My growls grew louder as I fought against his immense strength. I may be fast, but he was strong. I twisted away and he gripped harder, making me unable to move.

_Okay, now I'll twist him around and…_ Ha! Emmett forgot to keep his mind shielded! Just as he was about to twist me, I did a back flip, surprising my entire family and Bella, and landed behind him. Without giving him a chance to see what happened, I wrapped my arm around his neck and twisted his other hand behind his back. Had he been human, I would have chocked him and probably broken his arm in the process. Now, however, he stood there, defeated. He hated it when any of us beat him in anything, especially wrestling.

**Emmett POV**

Gah! How could I let _Edward_ beat me? I mean, I can understand Jasper, _maybe_. But Edward? He was probably just showing off for his Bella. Either way, I still lost. I was defeated. I slumped in his chokehold, not bothering to breathe. It would be difficult, and I didn't need the oxygen. I didn't need Jasper's talent to feel his triumph. I think it was because of his power. I must have stopped singing _Frosty the Snowman_.

_Hear that, Edward? You used your gift. That's cheating._ I smiled smugly.

"That's not cheating." He told me.

_Oh, yeah? Prove me wrong._ He cheated. There was no denying it.

"If I can't use my gift, then neither can you. You cheated by being super strong." I rolled my eyes. That was his comeback? Usually he had something better.

"I can't help my manliness," I informed him, flexing my arm impressively. He let go of my neck and I turned to face him. He was rolling his eyes. Wow, nice switch of position.

"Your manliness?" he questioned, and I heard the sarcasm in his voice. "Men don't usually use the silent treatment."

I gasped. I couldn't believe he was bringing that up. Well, actually I could. There were so many things I held against him; this wasn't much of a surprise. But still, Edward wasn't the type to hold onto something.

"Not the type to hold onto something?" He asked, grinning. "Well, I am going to prove you wrong, little bro." I grimaced when he said 'little'. It was just so embarrassing. I mean, I'm taller and more muscular than him, yet he gets to call me 'little'. I shuddered. Edward shook his head in amusement, and then he disappeared from my line of view. Startled, I searched the field. I found him immediately, standing next to Bella. He just couldn't stay away from her.

_You are so hooked._ I taunted him. He merely raised his eyebrows at me as he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

So. It seemed like the game was over. Edward had seen to that. Let's do something else. I know! Okay, I need Rose.

**RPOV**

I can't believe Emmett managed to talk us all into this. We were back at the house, sitting in front of a tower of blocks. Truth or Dare Jenga. What will they come up with next? And Emmett said I can't even be his partner. For some reason, we have to have partners, but it can't be with your 'partner'. Then where's the point? He had something up his sleeve.

"Edward?" I addressed my brother.

"Yes?" he looked at me curiously. His confusion faded a second before I asked,

"What's Emmett's plan?"

He grinned. "Don't know your own husband, Rosalie?" He asked. Beside him, Bella giggled.

I sighed in exasperation. "Just tell me."

"He's singing _Baby Bottle Pop_, actually." I almost laughed. Baby Bottle Pop? Bella laughed louder.

Then Emmett walked into the room. "I had an idea, but before I can tell you, we have to pick partners and get ready for the game. And you may not pick your, um, 'spouse' for your partner." I knew he was only saying using the quotations because of Bella, and the fact made me smile. I did, however, want to know if Emmett had stopped singing. I looked at Edward curiously and, reading the question in my mind, he mouthed, _Nobody's Perfect_. Oh my. There is something wrong with that man.

"Okay, let's pick partners!' he said impatiently. We did as he said, and finally the partners ended up like this: Alice and Edward, Bella and Emmett, Jasper and Esme, and me and Carlisle.

"Okay, Emmett, we have our partners." I told him, wanting to get this over with. "What exactly is your plan?"

"Well," he said raising his hands, "You all know how to play Jenga, right? The person who knocks the tower over loses." All around heads nodded, so he continued, "So in Truth or Dare Jenga, every person has to answer the question or do the dare. And I had this idea where the people on the losing team have to kiss each other. That will make it more of an incentive not to lose." We gaped at him wordlessly. "What?" he asked, taken aback. "I didn't think it was that horrible."

"I might have to kiss Carlisle?" I screeched. I was positive our neighbors heard us, and they were four miles away.

Emmett looked at me strangely, "Just don't lose, Rose." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Then I snorted.

"You might have to kiss Bella," I told him, laughing. "That's disgusting."

Edward looked at me, offended. "It's not disgusting at all," he informed me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella blush.

Emmett waved off the problem, proclaiming, "That won't happen."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, worried.

"Absolutely. I never lose."

"Okay," she sighed. "Let's get this over with." I smiled. Finally Bella and I were sharing thoughts. Edward chuckled at my thoughts and I grimaced.

"We'll go first," Alice volunteered. She plucked a block from the middle and read, "What is your favorite movie?"

**A/N: You're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out the answers! And I got a great idea for the con****cert ****from ****Miss Twitch ****BarkyVonSnouzer****. Thank you! So, the next chapter is going to have the Cullens playing Jenga, and then I think I'll go to the concert. Unless of course you guys have a better idea for something the Cullens should do. Then I could probably add that. Thank you, and please continue to review!**


	10. Jenga: Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: All characters used in the following story belong to Stephenie Meyer. I**** in no way whatsoever**** own them. ****I also do not own any of the books, movies, etc. mentioned. They belong to their respective creators. No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: Hi! Here's the next chapter! The Cullens are playing Jenga! I may switch POV's here again. Maybe not. I'll do my best for more fluff, but that may be hard because they're not with their partners. **** And I'd like to thank my Mom for helping me with some of these ideas. ****Read on!**

Jenga: Truth or Dare

**BPOV**

Ugh. We had to play Jenga. Where did Emmett get these ideas? I mean, I might have to _kiss_him. Eew. Either way, we are all stuck here playing. Alice asked,

"What is your favorite movie?"

I thought about it for a moment. What _was_ my favorite movie? Everyone else seemed ready, and they started to answer.

"_The Devil Wears Prada,"_ Alice answered.

"_The Little Mermaid," _Emmett said with a straight face. We stared at him incredulously until he said, "Kidding! I really like _Field of Dreams._"

"Okaaay," I said, deciding to answer next. "My favorite movie is _Romeo and Juliet_. It makes me cry every time." Everyone chuckled and I ignored them. Hey, at least I was telling the truth.

Edward followed my lead and was the next to answer, "_Die Hard,"_ I giggled. He shrugged. "It's a good movie."

"Well, I'd have to say _Titanic_," Esme told us in her sweet voice.

"I like _Dead Poets Society,_" Jasper informed us.

"_Blade_," Rosalie said in monotone.

Then Carlisle finally answered, "_Flatliners_ is my favorite movie."

"Okay," Alice said, placing the block on the top of the tower. "Your turn," she turned to me and Emmett.

I nodded my head confidently. "I think I can get one," I told Emmett.

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes," I nodded again. I glanced at Edward and he smiled at me encouragingly. I could tell he _really_ wanted me to successfully pull out a block. I smiled slightly as I reached for the tower. I poked and prodded, looking for a loose block. Once I found one I took my time wedging it free.

"Got it!" I cried, raising it in the air.

"Cool," Emmett grinned. "What's it say?"

I looked down at the block in my hand. "Do the waltz with a mop." Edward chuckled.

"Good thing you know how to waltz." I glared at him and went to the closet in search of a mop. When I finally found one I pulled it out, walked back to the table, and glanced warily at everyone. They nodded encouragingly (except for Emmett, who was trying hard not to laugh) and I sighed before putting the mop in the correct position. I was just about to dance lifelessly when I decided, _Why not make it fun?_ Smiling because I knew Edward wouldn't know what I was thinking, I curtsied to the mop. Then I began to dance and, thanks to Edward's wonderful dance lessons, I didn't trip once. I only danced for about a minute. Even though I had made that fun, my face was still a dark red. Then I handed the mop off to Emmett.

We continued to dance around, each person only for about a minute, until we were finally done. Emmett had looked ridiculous; the mop only came up to his chest and instead of bowing like the other men he tried to curtsy like me. That caused him to almost fall over and the rest of us were laughing during the rest of his dance.

Then Jasper said, "Our turn," and proceeded to pull out one of the blocks. He handed it to Esme and she read,

"Point to the meanest person in this room." I immediately pointed my hand and looked around. I was pointing at Emmett, who was pointing at Edward, who was pointing at Alice, who was pointing and Rosalie, who was also pointing at Edward. Jasper was pointing at Emmett, Carlisle was pointing at Jasper, and Esme was determinedly sitting with her arms crossed, not pointing at anybody.

"I will not create animosity in our family." She claimed. Emmett opened his mouth to protest, but she glared at him and he decided to keep him mouth shut. I saw Jasper whisper something to Emmett, but it was so low my pathetic human ears missed it. What did he say?

**Emmett POV**

I was about to ask Esme why she was being such a spoilsport when she glared at me. Taking that as a sign I shut my mouth.

"Good move," Jasper whispered to me. Bella looked at us in confusion, and I knew she couldn't have heard Jasper's low voice. I smiled, that was funny. Now is Carlisle and Rose's turn.

"Your turn, Rose," I told them. She nodded, smiling when she met my eyes. If I had a heart, her smile would have made it flip. She was so beautiful, and her smile just accentuated that beauty. Lost for a moment in my daydreams, I jerked back to reality when Edward kicked me.

"I don't need to hear that," he hissed at me.

"Sorry," I muttered. Then Carlisle read the block.

"What's your favorite book?"

_What's with all these favorite stuff?_ I asked myself. "Dr. Seuss' _Green Eggs and Ham_." I said out loud. Once again they stared at me after my answer. "What?" I asked. "I'm just kidding. I really like _Stephen King_ books. You guys need to learn to take a joke." Edward rolled his eyes.

Bella nodded thoughtfully. "I'd have to say my favorite book is _Wuthering Heights_." I saw Edward smile slightly and I wondered about the significance of that book.

"I'm rather fond of _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_." he told us.

"I enjoy _Little Women_," Esme murmured.

Carlisle smiled at her. "_Frankenstein _is really good." He mused.

"I like _Maggie Shayne's Vampire Series_," Alice piped up. "It's about vampires that are, for the most part, good. There are some clichés, but it's fun to read." Bella looked interested.

"Can I borrow them sometime?" she asked.

"Sure!" Alice's eyes lit up.

"I like _Nancy Drew_ mysteries." Rosalie told us.

"I like _Harry Potter_." Jasper, the last one to speak, told us. "Book 7 is the best. I always knew Snape was good. He's my favorite character." Bella started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, offended.

"I knew he was good, too, but I never liked him. Sirius was my favorite character. I cried so hard when he died." She said.

"Okay, moving on," I did not want our conversation to switch to Harry Potter. We had a game to finish.

"Your turn," I pointed to Alice and Edward.

Edward nodded and this time he grabbed a block. The tower shook threateningly, but stayed standing.

We watched it warily before turning to Edward for the truth/dare. He pretended to wipe sweat from his brow, then read, "What's your favorite – "

"What's with all these 'your favorite'?" I burst out. Everyone glanced at me, startled. Yeah, I think I might have overreacted just a teeny bit.

Edward ignored me and started over. "What's your favorite..." then he paused. "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, curious now. How could those things annoy me yet still get me curious? They were made by an evil mastermind.

He rolled his eyes, then continued. "What's your favorite Harry Potter character? Well, we all know Jasper and Bella's. How about everyone else? Personally, I like Harry."

"I like Fred and George." I said. They were geniuses.

"Ginny," Alice decided.

"Professor McGonagall." Esme smiled.

"Draco Malfoy," Rosalie informed us.

For the second time Carlisle was the last one to answer. "I'm torn between Dumbledore and Bill Weasley. If I had to choose, I guess I'd say Bill. Though I'm very impressed by Madame Pomfrey."

"Okay, let's hope this next one doesn't have anything to do with Harry Potter." I told them. Everyone watched as I reached for the block. I poked one and the tower moved. I stopped, and then reached for a different one. This one made the tower worse. I sighed, exasperated, and then went back to the first one. It shuddered once again. I paused, trying to find the best way to grip the block. _What was wrong with these things?_ The worry was clear on my face as I gently pulled. The block came free, though the tower did not stop. Bella's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. They looked as if they would fall out of her head.

The tower tipped, shivered, and then fell, the blocks tumbling down across the surface of the table.

I stared, dumbstruck. I _lost?_ What was wrong with me? Why did I keep losing? First to Edward wrestling, now to everyone else playing Jenga. And…wait, what was that rule I came up with? Oh, _no_. I would have to kiss Bella. Had I been immature, I would have jumped up and down, screaming Eeeeeeeewwwwwww! Instead I sat there, unmoving. Believe me; I was jumping in my mind.

Edward glared at me, and I realized I had momentarily forgotten he could hear me. _Oops_, I grinned sheepishly. He just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Bella was as white as a sheet. No, she was as white as _us_.

Then Rose started growling while everyone else started laughing.

"Don't you wish you hadn't made that rule now, Emmett?" Jasper asked me.

Bella looked at me strangely. "I thought you never lost."

**A/N: I know**** another cliffie! But don't worry, by the time you are reading this I have already started the next chapter, and it will be out soon. Especially if we have a snowday tomorrow! Yeah, so pray for one for me so I can write! Thanks everybody! And DO NOT forget to review!**


	11. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. All belong to the amazing, wonderful, smart, beautiful Stephenie Meyer. I am just borrowing them for my own and your enjoyment.**

**A/N: Okay, here'****s the next chapter if the story. That cliffie was fun, but I know you guys weren't too pleased with me.****Either way, the next chapter has arrived! ****I would have gotten this chapter out so much sooner if the stupid people in charge of snow days would have called a snow day like they should have. I just have a 2-hour delay, and that is not enough time for me to properly finish this story. Some of you prayed for the snow, and I thank you. ****So, review, and any ideas would be wonderful. You guys are so smart, and your reviews are lovely. Thank you!**

The Kiss

**Edward POV**

No. There was no way I would let Bella kiss Emmett. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Wait, no, I had to. It's just a game. I tried to console myself, but it didn't work. I shook my head, eyes closed, nose pinched between my thumb and forefinger. I was shaking in anger. Bella was surprised, to say the least. It made me feel better to see that she didn't want to do it.

"Let's get on with it," Alice chided, pushing them closer together. A growl rose, unbidden, from my chest. Bella shot a frightened look at me. I tried to smile encouragingly, but in truth, at that moment I wanted to rip Emmett limb from limb. Jasper noticed my anger and jealousy and sent out some waves of calm. I felt them wash over me, but they did nothing to stop the emotions I felt. They overpowered me.

Jasper realized his attempts weren't working, and he tried another approach. _Hey, calm down. _He thought. _You're making me all jittery._

I made no obvious reply, but slowly my body relaxed. Bella was taking small steps toward Emmett and Emmett, if it were even possible, was taking even smaller steps. I took a deep, silent breath. I didn't want my family to notice the trouble I was having. Jasper knew, of course, but he wouldn't tell anybody. The breath helped a little, but I was still trembling slightly. I clenched my hands together, trying to keep myself from breaking something. Emmett wouldn't be pleased if I broke another T.V.

Then I noticed Rosalie. _How disgusting is that? I'm going to make Emmett brush his teeth before he kisses me again. And use mouthwash._ I shook my head. Bella would probably brush her teeth, too, but at least I wouldn't force her to. Then again, I wasn't really willing to kiss her right afterward, either. It would be way too close to kissing my brother, and that's just weird.

They were still a couple feet apart, and they weren't making very much progress. The tension was thick in the air, and I started to feel the wait was going to be worse than the actual act. Jasper tensed, and I knew he had had enough.

"Just get it over with," he said, going to assist Alice in pushing them together. "You two are making the wait unbearable. I might have to leave the room because of Edward and Rosalie." He shot a glance at us then, daring us to say anything.

I kept silent, agreeing with him completely, but Rosalie wasn't as thoughtful.

"Well, excuse me," she said, turning away from everybody.

"Rose – "Emmett started to say.

"Nope, I'm not talking to you. It's your fault you're in this mess. Get yourself out."I almost snickered at what she was saying. She was _allowing_ Emmett to kiss Bella. Had he been kissing anyone besides my Bella, I would have laughed. Now, however, I just wanted it over with.

What I wasn't counting on was the strength of the jealousy. I think Jasper had been working his power, but when Bella and Emmett were just inches apart, he must have forgotten. Whatever it was, the previous anger and jealousy engulfed me. I growled – not the playful growls I had used days ago, but a deep, menacing growl – and prepared to launch myself at Emmett. Everyone noticed my growl, and everyone except Bella went into action to stop me. If we were outside they probably wouldn't have bothered, but inside I might have broken something.

Carlisle was there first, holding back one arm while Alice held the other. Jasper stood in front of me and looked straight into my eyes.

"Relax," he told me. I saw absolute peace in his eyes, and unwillingly my body did as he said. Carlisle felt the change of emotion, and he released my arm and patted my back instead.

_It's okay. It's natural to feel this way._ He thought. I felt like a little kid. How embarrassing. Bella caught my eye and, to my disbelief, she was laughing, her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. Her face was turning red, and I forgot everything else.

"Breathe, Bella," I reminded her. She nodded, and slowly her face returned to its natural color. Then an idea hit me, and I stood patiently, waiting for them to finish Emmett's rule.

She took one last glance at me before turning to Emmett, and in that glance I saw all the love in the world. I knew this was just a dumb game. I shouldn't be reacting so strongly. I took a deep breath and held it.

Alice returned to pushing Emmett and Bella together, and then Emmett seemed to make up his mind. He leaned over and, so fast Bella probably didn't even realize what had happened, kissed her quickly. He stood to his full height, proud of himself.

"There," he said, holding with it a sense of finality. "Let us never speak of this again."

"Agreed," I said. Then I flashed to Bella's side, almost invisible with speed. Picking her up in my arms, I flew to my room and, after setting her down by the door, sat on my bed.

She blinked and looked around for a moment, confused. I chuckled slightly and she immediately turned toward me. The look on her face was priceless. She took a step closer to me, then seemed to think better of it.

"I'll be right back." She told me, heading toward the bathroom. "I need to brush my teeth. And use mouthwash." I laughed again and nodded my consent.

A few minutes later she returned, and she headed right toward my side. I held open my arms, beckoning her. She climbed in eagerly, and for a moment I just held her, listening to her heartbeat. I felt a slight movement and I looked down, meeting her eyes. The beat increased, and I smiled when I heard it. I leaned down and kissed her. Her arms twisted around my neck and my fingers knotted in her hair. Eventually, she pulled away, gasping for breath. I grinned, and then tried to 'dazzle' her. I bent down and kissed her neck, leaving a trail up the side of her face. Her breath, which she had slowly gotten in control, started to speed up. Then I reached her jawbone and smiled against the skin. Her heartbeat was jumping around erratically.

She twisted in my arms, trying to reach my lips, but I turned away, playing with her. I gazed at her from under my eyelashes, continuing with my 'dazzle her' project. She pouted slightly, and I almost gave up. Almost, but not quite. Pulling her close to me, she wrapped her arms around my back and leaned into me.

"Bella?" I asked, smiling as I realized how many of our conversations started this way.

"Yes?" she answered as I laid my head on top of hers.

"How was Emmett's kiss?"

**A/N: Yay! I thought that was a hilarious way to stop. If you're not laughing, you probably think I'm a freak. I know this was a short chapter, but I did manage to put in fluff! We might get another two hour delay tomorrow, though I REALLY want a snow day. Continue praying, please! Thank you, and please review!**


	12. Emmett's Idea

**Disclaimer: These characters are so amazing, and I wish I could claim them as my own. However, I cannot, because they all belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: OMC! I ****have reached my goal of 100 reviews****Great! Awesome! You guys rock my socks off! ****This chapter will start with Bella's answer, and then I think the Cullens will ****be forced into another one of Emmett's crazy plans. ****I LOVE all your ideas. And your reviews are like air to me! I look forward to reading them every day! ****Keep**** 'em coming!**

Emmett's Idea

**BPOV**

_"How was Emmett's kiss?"_

I froze. He sensed my distress and said soothingly, "I'm not trying to embarrass you. I'm honestly curious.

I pondered that for a moment. I guess I could tell him. It was a silly answer. "Short," I said.

"Short?" he repeated? "Did you want it to be longer?"

I gasped, "No!" Then I hid my face in his chest. He was silent for a second.

"What else?"

I almost groaned. He wanted to know more? Why? Then I had an idea.

"Well…" I trailed away. This was going to be perfect.

"What?" There was a slight trace of anxiety in his voice, almost undetectable.

I turned in his arms, like I was preparing to leave. His arms tightened automatically.

"What?" he asked again, the anxiety more clear now.

I twisted my head and met his eyes with my own. Smiling, I said, "It could never compare to yours."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Thank you." I gave him a hug and he leaned back with his arms still around me, causing me to be snuggled up to his side with my head on his chest. I sighed in pleasure.

Then Emmett burst into the room.

"Okay! I had …"he trailed away when he saw us.

Edward raised his head to glare at him. "What do you want, Emmett?"

Emmett straightened up. "I had another idea!"

"Oh, no," I groaned, reflexively flinching away from him. "That can't be good."

"I understand my last one wasn't so, um, smart, but I think this one will be better." Emmett explained.

"What is it?" Edward asked wearily.

"We could all go to the beach!"

My eyes widened in horror and I sat up. I would have to wear a bathing suit? In public? Frantically, I searched for a reason not to go.

"What about the sun?"

Emmett opened his mouth to respond, but then he closed it. He looked stumped. He opened his mouth once more, but no sound came out. He looked like a fish. I grinned in triumph.

Then he glared at me, "Fine," he grumbled, leaving the room. "But don't get too comfortable. I'll be back!"

I giggled at his declaration and looked at Edward. He was smiling, too, but the look in his eyes of being alone with me was unnerving. I blushed, and his smile widened. He leaned down to kiss me, and for several moments we were lost in a world of our own.

Then Emmett had to ruin it.

_Bam_! The door flew open and hit the wall. "I – " and then he stopped. "Would you two please cut it out? I'm trying to have ideas here."

Edward sighed and pulled away from me. "You really are starting to annoy me, Emmett."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I really need to tell you this."

Edward sighed in exasperation and focused on Emmett. "What do you want?"

"I found an inside swimming pool down in Port Angeles. It would be so much fun to go." He was sure we would take this idea better. I panicked again. What reason could I have for not going to an indoor swimming pool?

Edward looked at me. "Well?" he asked.

"Um," I said. Nice. Very suave. My mind searched for a solution, but I was coming up blank. Oh, no.

"I take by your silence you are so amazed by my intelligence you can't speak." Emmett told me. I glared at him.

"No," I retorted. "I am just having a moment of panic while I try to think of a reason to get out of swimming." Then my hand flew to my mouth. Did I seriously just say that? My annoyance must have pushed me into telling him the truth. And they would know it's the truth. I am a horrible liar, they would be able to tell.

Emmett stared at me.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious. "I'm not allowed to tell the truth?" Then I looked to Edward. He was chuckling silently, and I glared at him, too. "It's not funny," I declared. He didn't answer, he just continued to smile, a small shiver running through him now and then as he controlled his laughter.

I looked back at Emmett and he was looking at the ground.

"Emmett?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. He seemed to be trying to convince me I had hurt his feelings. If he was able, I bet he would have made himself cry.

I groaned inwardly. Great, now I would have to wear a bathing suit in front of other people, and try to keep up in the pool with five vampires. "Actually, I think it's a wonderful idea, Emmett."

He looked up, grinning brightly. "Great! I'll go get everyone ready. And you need to get a bathing suit. Maybe Alice will take a quick trip to the store." And then he dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Then I groaned out loud. "Edward," I whined.

"What?" he asked, still amused. "I would love to see you in a bathing suit." I blushed as he pulled me closer until I was practically sitting in his lap. I snuggled into him, hiding my face.

"I don't really want to do this. I'm just a sucker for guilt trips."

He chuckled, "I know. And for once, I'm glad." I blushed deeper. Then I realized something.

"What did Emmett mean about Alice going to the store?"

"Why, she has to get you a bathing suit, of course. And I have to say, the one she's thinking of looks very good on you."

**A/N: Isn't that a good way to end a chapter? They are going to the pool in the next chapter. I'm sorry for everyone whose ideas I may have used without putting your name here. You know who you are, and I want you to know I REALLY appreciate them. Thank you so much! And thank you all my readers. Your reviews are so magnificent. Please write more!**


	13. At the Pool

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer! bows She own all characters that are mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Pool time! This is going to be fun! And next up is the concert! Yay! I think the concert will be two or three chapters long. I really don't know. But be prepared! Thank you for all your reviews, they are amazing! Now, read the story!**

At the Pool

**BPOV**

I got into the passenger seat of the Volvo, fiddling nervously. I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt over the new swimsuit Alice had bought me, and I was not looking forward to taking them off. No matter how thrilled Edward said he would be, I was still nervous.

We pulled away from the house, Edward driving with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett in the backseat. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie were taking a different car because there wasn't enough room in the Volvo. Edward drove at about 90 miles per hour, and we arrived there in twenty minutes.

Everyone exited the car, except for me. I waited for a moment, trying to pluck up the nerve. Edward opened my door for me and offered his hand. I took a deep breath, and then took it, determined to have a good time. Well, not really, but how bad could it be?

We entered the pool, splitting off into two groups; girls and boys. We went to our respective locker rooms, and I striped to my bathing suit. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme followed suit. Alice was wearing a green designer suit, probably specially made. Esme's was pink with a red stripe running along the side. Rosalie's was silver and shining, like fish scales. I looked down at mine, smiling just a little. It was leopard print, and the straps met in the middle of my back, exposing a generous amount of skin. Alice was delighted with it. I was a little more reserved, but even Rosalie assured me Edward would love it. That was all that mattered to me.

We walked out to the main pool area and we immediately found the boys. They were standing by a group of seats they had obviously grabbed for our group, and at the moment there was a group of about ten girls staring at them and giggling. I scowled. The boys seemed completely oblivious, but that didn't help my mood. I didn't want to be stared at once I joined Edward. Maybe they would leave after we appeared. I snuck a glance at Rosalie, and she seemed just as mad as me. Then she smiled evilly.

"Oh, Emmett!' she called.

He turned toward us, confused. "Yes, Rose?" he asked. Then he caught sight of her bathing suit. He wolf whistled, and the watchers looked at him disgustedly. She smiled triumphantly and went to stand by him, taking his hand. The watchers immediately turned their attention to Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle. I guess they hadn't seen me, Alice, and Esme yet.

Suddenly, one of the watchers walked forward. She looked as if she'd been pushed, but instead of jumping back into the circle she walked toward the boys confidently. They looked up expectantly, and I knew Edward had whispered about their visitor. I watched, half-annoyed, half-amused. The watcher was wearing blue bikini with gold stars on it. She filled out the top part very well, and I felt a pang of jealousy. I hoped she would leave after being turned down.

"Why, hello boys," she said flipping her hair. I winced; they better not fall for that obvious attempt at flirting.

They stayed silent for a split second and then Edward, probably trying not to be rude, said, "Hello."

She frowned. Obviously all the other boys she had encountered with had thrown (figuratively) themselves at her. She wasn't used to the cold shoulder.

"Would one of you mind rubbing some sunscreen on my back?" she asked, turning slightly. She must have been really stressed; she forgot this was an indoor pool! It took all I had not to burst out laughing.

"I do not believe it would have any effect," Edward told her, looking up at the ceiling. She looked too, and she blushed, giving her an almost splotchy look. I now understood Edward's liked for my blush. It was cute, not disturbing.

The blush faded, and she retained her normal appearance. Beautiful, appealing, and lovely to anyone who wasn't a vampire.

The watchers had been watching carefully, waiting for the right time to show themselves. They saw her begin to fail, though, and they decided to move on. Two teenage boys had just walked through the doors, and they went over to hem excitedly. I was almost sure one of them would win this time.

The one over with the Cullens decided to at least live with dignity.

"Well, goodbye boys." She said airily, flipping her hair once more and almost strutting away. It would have been a nice effect if she hadn't tripped after three steps over a pool toy someone had left there.

"Goodbye!" Jasper called, waving. She turned to glare, and I saw she was blushing again. I rolled my eyes. I was not going to stand here and do nothing. The Cullens told me I was going to have fun, and that wasn't going to happen if I wasn't with Edward. I walked over to where they were standing and took Edward's hand. He smiled down at me, and from my peripheral vision I saw the flirty watcher glare at me. Edward's smile wavered; no doubt from the probably disgusting thoughts she was having.

"Let's get in the pool!"Alice encouraged us, taking Jasper's hand and leading him in. They jumped together, making an enormous splash.

Emmett grinned mischievously at Rosalie. "I'll bet we can make a bigger splash than that." He said, raising his voice slightly so Jasper and Alice took it as a challenge.

"You really want to bet?" Jasper asked, head bobbing above the water. Emmett paused for a moment, then said,

"Yup,"

Jasper glanced at Alice, and she froze for a moment, glancing into the future. Almost unseeingly, she shook her head at him.

"Never mind," he said, waving to Emmett before diving back underwater. Emmett growled, but then stopped short when Rosalie kicked him. He had forgotten we were not the only ones at the pool, and he had been getting quite a few odd glances.

He looked around nervously, and then decided if he was going to draw attention to himself, it might as well be for something. "Cannonball!" he yelled, launching himself off the side. He curled his legs up to his chest and wrapped him arms around them. Then he fell into the water causing the water to wave over the side and wet my feet. I jumped in surprise, and almost fell over. I probably would have injured myself if Edward had not caught me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and instead of setting me down he starting carrying me over to the pool.

The moment I realized what he was doing, I gasped. "No, Edward!" I complained, squirming in his arms. He simply tightened his grip and walked a little faster.

"What?" he asked, his voice teasing. There was a glint in his golden eye, he was laughing on the inside. "You came to a pool, but you don't want to get wet?"

"I'll get wet," I argued. "I just don't want to be dunked."

He cocked his head to the side. "I never said I was going to dunk you. I thought we could just slip in."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Sure," he said, and before I knew it I was almost completely submerged.

"Hey!" I protested. Then I realized he had just been walking into the shallow end while we were talking, and the pool had taken a sudden dip.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Nothing," I told him, blushing. His hand brushed across my cheek.

"I love it when you do that." He told me, eyes smoldering. All thoughts flew from my mind as I met his gaze, and his lips met mine. We probably would have continued like that for quite a while, if Emmett had decided it was time to play pool games.

"Hey!" He called, splashing us. Edward raised his head to glare at the interruption while I tried to control my breathing. Emmett grinned over at us. "Let's play Fishy Fishy Cross My Sea!"

We played for hours at the pool. When we finally left, I was fighting sleep. My eyelids felt ten times heavier, and I leaned heavily into Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight. As he settled me into the passenger side of the Volvo, I heard him say to Alice, "The concert is tomorrow. Will she be up to it?" It was all quiet, and then I heard Alice begin to answer, but the exhaustion overtook me before I could make it out.

I vaguely remember being carried up into the house, and then being set gently on Edward bed. I also remembered him singing my lullaby, and that was when I slipped into a deep sleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night, electrified. The sensation wore off immediately, but before I went back to sleep I reached for Edward, sighing when my hand met his.

"Yes?" he whispered, his cool arms encircling me.

I just smiled and snuggled into him, placing my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead, and then led a trail of kisses down my face, stopping on my jaw.

"Are you still tired?" he asked.

"Yes," I reluctantly whispered. He sensed my unwillingness to fall back into slumber and chuckled softly.

He began to hum my lullaby again, and I pressed myself closer to him before falling back into unconsciousness.

**A/N: I finally finished the chapter! I'm so sorry that took forever, but I have had finals because it is so close to the winter break, and I have really needed to study. Plus my inspiration hasn't been in full force. However, I was on a roll as I wrote the ending. I really enjoyed writing that; I hope you enjoyed reading it! Very fluffy, I am so proud! Please review, I LOVE them so so so so so so so so so so so so much! Thank you for reading, and thanks for the reviews! PRESS THAT BUTTON!**


	14. Emmett's Song

**Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. It just makes me feel good to write about them.**

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I absolutely LOVE all the reviews you have sent me! I fixed the last chapter – it was pointed out that I had repeated a paragraph. If you got an alert and got all excited, I'm sorry. But now you get to read the first chapter of them at the concert! Yay!**

Emmett's Song

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed and energized. I guess Alice had known I would, but Edward still watched me for some sign of fatigue.

I cocked my head at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, a small smile on his lips. "You're just so cute when you first wake up." I blushed. So maybe he hadn't been worried about me. Maybe he had just been watching me to watch me. My blush deepened and I looked down at what I was wearing. I was still wearing the clothes I had changed into after swimming, and I felt grimy.

I looked up at Edward. He was smiling as he watched me examine myself, and when I met his eyes his smile widened. My heart thumped faster in my chest. Reluctantly I started to pull away from his embrace.

"I need a human moment," I told him apologetically.

"I'll wait," he smiled his angel smile and I almost decided to stay there with him. Almost, but I knew I would enjoy it more when I was clean.

I took a quick shower, knowing Edward was waiting for me, and dressed hurriedly. I guess Alice had been to my house, because there was a fresh change of clothes in the bathroom when I entered. I practically sprinted to Edward's room, ridiculously eager. He was there waiting for me, my own personal miracle. I smiled, still overcome by my good fortune.

He cocked his head at me, confused. I knew my ability to keep my thoughts from him was special, but it made me feel good when he had to ask, instead of him just knowing.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Ha! I knew it. My triumphant grin just confused him further.

"Not much," I said, sitting beside him on the bed and leaning into his side. He wrapped an arm around me, taking my hand in his.

"I always interested in the inconsequentials." He told me, the smile evident even in his voice. My heart sang at the sound.

I looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Really? I thought the humdrum was usually too much for your advanced mind."

"Only the thoughts of humans – and sometimes Rosalie – bore me. You, however, always manage to surprise me, even with the unimportant matters." He said this with such seriousness that, even though he was taking a crack at Rosalie, I was unable to smile. His sweet declaration caught me slightly off guard, and I didn't know what to say.

"Do you really want to know what I was thinking? It'll only just embarrass me." No matter how much I love him and he loves me, I will always be embarrassed by how much I think of him. Especially when I have to tell him about it.

"I would say you don't have to, but then I would wonder about it for a long time. Will you please tell me?" I could tell he didn't want to embarrass me, but he was too curious to let it go. I bit my lip. I wasn't sure whether I was willing to put myself in that position.

He ducked his head so he was looking me in the eyes, and then he whispered, "_Please_, Bella?" His cool breath swirled around me and for a moment I couldn't think. Once I had regained my train of thought I decided what to do.

"Alright," I agreed, still hesitant. "It's not worth hearing after the trouble you went to, but I'll tell you anyway. I was just thinking about how special you are and how lucky I am to have you." He was still for a moment, digesting that, and then he slowly shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"I think you have that backwards, love." He told me, pulling me closer and giving me a hug. I laid my head against his chest as he continued. "I will forever be wondering what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you."

"You waited patiently for one hundred years." I mumbled into his shirt. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't have to." He said as he buried his face in my hair. "You're perfect as it is." I doubted that, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I returned his embrace and sighed into his shirt, enjoying the feel of his cool body against mine. His arms tightened around me and I smiled in contentment.

"I love you, Edward." I told him.

"I love you too, Bella. And that will never change." My heart just about burst with happiness. He was just about the most perfect person in the world, human or vampire. And he was all mine.

"Are you ready to go to the concert?" Emmett burst into the room, once again interrupting one of mine and Edward's moments. He really had a knack for coming at the _worst_ times. I heard a tiny groan from Edward, but otherwise he hid his annoyance well.

"I recall there only being four tickets, Emmett." Edward said, facing him. "Would you like to take Rosalie? Otherwise, either Alice or Jasper will have to stay behind." Emmett pondered this for a moment.

"I think I'll take Rosalie," he told us. "Thank you for your time." And then he pretended to tip a hat and he exited the room.

Edward turned back to me. "Now, where were we?" he asked, golden eyes smoldering.

**RPOV**

I could hear Emmett thundering up and down the stairs before he finally came into our room.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Would you like to come to the concert with me?" I had wondered how the arrangement was going to work out. Alice and Jasper had won the tickets, and Bella and Edward had been in the concert. They seemed like the most likely to go, but Emmett had wanted the FABULOUS PRIZE from the moment he heard about it. Well, it seemed Bella and Edward had decided not to go. Good, now everyone would get to see me with my Emmett. I would look stunning, as always.

"Of course, Emmett. When are we leaving?" he grinned at my acceptance and started toward the door, probably to tell Alice and Jasper the plan.

"In an hour. Can you be ready?" he teased. He knew my need for looking perfect, but it didn't take me that long. I just stood up and started looking for the shirt I had decided would be perfect for a concert. He left then, knowing I would be ready by the time he got back.

Sure enough, when he returned I was all ready in my black sequin shirt and tight silver pants. My accessories included silver bracelet, necklace, and earrings. My latest wedding ring adorned my finger and I have to say, I looked perfect. Emmett laughed as he took my hand and led me to the front door.

"Which car are we taking?" I asked.

"Alice's Porsche." He replied, heading toward it. Alice and Jasper were already there, waiting patiently.

We drove to where the concert was, and I realized when we got there that I still didn't know what band was playing.

"What band is playing?" I asked.

Emmett opened his mouth to answer, and then he realized he didn't know. "I don't know," he told me.

"Jasper? Alice?" One of them should.

Alice opened her mouth to answer, but Jasper beat her to it. "It's a Fergie concert."

I almost choked. A Fergie concert? What if Emmett started singing one of those songs? Knowing him, he would. I might just die (figuratively) being seen with him embarrassing himself like that. Maybe no one will notice.

We entered the crowd going in and gave our tickets to the ticket collector. Our seats were in the second row, extremely close to the front. We were jostled for several moments as we made our way to our seats. We didn't sit down, and neither did anyone around us. The din they were making made it hard for me to believe we would be able to hear the songs.

Then the concert began, and to my surprise we heard them quite well. The concert started with Fergalicious, which Emmett immediately began singing.

"Fergalicious, definition, make them boys go loco," he sang out, causing everyone in the immediate vicinity to stare at us.

"Emmett, shut up!" I hissed. He ignored me, of course.

"I got reasons why I tease 'em. Boys just come and go like seasons." I looked around, mortified.

"Shut up!" I said again, slapping him. He glared at me.

"I like this song, Rose," he insisted.

"Fine! If you're going to sing, don't sing so _loud_!" I insisted.

"Fine," he muttered. Then the next song started. He started to sing again. This time it wasn't loud enough for the humans to hear, but for my advanced hearing I could understand every word.

"I hope you know, I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do, and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket. But I've got to get a move on with my life; it's time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry." His voice was better than the person on stage, I had to admit. People could still see him mouthing along, though, and we were still receiving a few odd looks.

Alice made her way over to me. "Good job getting Emmett to sing to himself." She whispered. No matter how loud the music was, my vampire hearing could understand a whisper. "Only you could accomplish that."

"Thank you." I whispered back. I looked on the stage and saw there was dancing going on now, and it was happening while they were singing. Everyone around us was cheering. Phff, I could do that. I almost went up there to show them how simple it was, and then I remembered staying inconspicuous. Sometimes our vampire rules were so boring. Then I focused back on the concert. The singers/dancers were touching people's hands and those people were practically fainting in pleasure. These humans have weird views of what's cool or not. How they could find some sweaty person singing on a stage cool was beyond me. However, Emmett was enjoying the concert as much as any human, so I guess it was worth it.

When the people on stage finished their last song I grabbed Emmett's hand and started for the exit. When I felt resistance I turned back to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me with pleading eyes. Oh, great. He was up to something.

"Rose? Can we please please please please _please_ go backstage?" he asked, puppy dog eyes still in full effect.

"What?" He wanted to go spend more time with those icky 'rock stars'? What was getting into him?

He looked at me like I was a kindergartener. "I… want…to…go…backstage."

"I understood what you said." I told him disgustedly. "I just don't understand _why_ you said it. Why would you want to spend more time with those gross 'rock stars'?"

"Because they are famous and if I get their autograph it could be worth a lot of money." I rolled my eyes. "What?" he asked defensively.

"We already have lots of money. And it's not that hard to get more."

Emmett looked away, downcast. Internally, I was struggle to not fall for his tricks. He didn't need this, and if I could stop him he would be just as happy in an hour as if he had gone.

He looked up at me from under his eyelashes and my will began to fade. How could I deny him anything?

"Let's go, Rosalie!" Alice cried, grabbing my hand. I looked away from Emmett, glad to be out from under his spell. I followed Alice and Jasper out, Emmett trailing behind.

We got into the Porsche, and we were home in about twenty minutes. Emmett didn't talk the entire time, but I knew it would pass soon.

We entered the living room and found Edward and Bella sitting there, watching a movie. At least Bella was watching. Edward was watching her, stroking her hair and watching her change of expression. She was sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest, one of her hands twined with his. It was sweet.

"How was the concert?" Edward asked, turning toward us as we entered. Bella looked at us curiously.

"Fine," I answered, "Though Emmett wanted to stay and go backstage. I wasn't prepared to do that."

"I almost had you convinced." Emmett grumbled. "Until Alice came and interrupted me."

Alice laughed. "I saw what would have happened if we went backstage. You didn't want to go, believe me."

Everyone else joined in her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked entering the room.

"Oh, nothing." I answered, still giggling. "Emmett just wanted to go backstage at a concert, but Alice saw it would end badly, so she interrupted his attempt to 'dazzle' me into going." Bella perked up at my word 'dazzle'.

"Did you say dazzle?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"Isn't it just awful?" she asked. "Edward does it all the time."

I almost laughed, and then I realized her sincerity and hidden plea for friendship. "It is horrible," I agreed. "But we have something even more powerful."

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Our sweet innocence," I said, flipping my hair impressively. Bella laughed again and I joined in with her. "And the ability to say 'please'." This time everyone else laughed, and I smiled. Being friends wasn't than horrible. I could work on it.

"Let's go upstairs," Emmett whispered to me under all the laughter. I nodded my agreement and followed him to the stairs.

Well, maybe later.

**A/N: I hope you understood the last part. I think that was the ending, unless you guys beg for more. I know I was planning another chapter, but this ended better than I thought it would. And I think I got Rosalie's personality better. I don't know. I'll be starting another story soon, though, so don't panic. This isn't the end of my writing. Merry Christmas, and please review!**


	15. Dazzling

**Disclaimer: As you should know by now, I do not own any of these characters. As said before, they are Stephenie Meyer's.**

**A/N: You guys begged for more, so this is the last chapter! I mean it, though, so you can't convince me otherwise. I have written other stories on fan fiction, if you want to know what they are just let me know! Now, read the last chapter!**

'Dazzling'

**BPOV**

"Bella! Come here," Alice called to me. Edward looked up curiously, but obviously she was blocking her thoughts from him. There was a slightly frustrated look on his face, and I wondered what she could be up to. Reluctantly I got off his lap and followed Alice out of the room.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked.

"Wait," she hushed me. Then she called Rosalie and Esme in.

Once we were all gathered, I said again, "What are we doing here?"

"Shh!" she waved her hands frantically. I folded my arms and looked at her skeptically.

"Okay, so I had an idea." She started, whispering. I groaned. Either I was going to end up embarrassing myself or shopping. Neither was a good prospect. "Hey! I can have good ideas," she said indignantly.

"You can," I agreed. "You just tend not to."

"They're good ideas to everyone but you." She sniffed. "Anyway, that's not the point of this conversation. I was thinking about what you had said earlier Bella, about Edward always dazzling you, and I decided we should try our hand at dazzling the boys!" she said this all in an excited whisper, and I had to wonder if the boys had heard.

"What are you guys thinking?" I asked suddenly.

"_Away in a Manger,_ and we're singing, actually." Alice answered.

"_Jingle Bells_," Rosalie said.

"_12 Days of Christmas_." Esme replied.

"Cool, so we know Edward doesn't know. Are you sure the boys can't hear our voices, though? They _are_ vampires, after all." If we were going to do this, we might as well do it right. And letting the boys in on our plan would definitely not be doing it right.

Alice froze for a moment. "Nope, they can't hear us." She informed me. "They're arguing over what channel to watch, actually. Emmett has the remote, and he is refusing to hand it over to Jasper, and Edward is planning to sneak up behind him…"

"Okay, Alice, we don't need every detail," I interrupted hastily. "We should finish planning this while they're distracted."

"Yes," Esme said. "So first of all, when are we going to do this?" Then our planning got under way. We decided to try the next chance we got, but first Alice would go shopping for all of us. I was a little worried with what she would bring back, but I decided not to stress over it. There was nothing I could say to change her mind, so why bother? We also decided that the first step would be to get the boys into the bedrooms.

Alice left immediately, and until she returned we decided we would return to the living room. I immediately headed for Edward's lap, nestling in his cool stone embrace. I looked around and saw Esme was sitting next to Carlisle, hands twined together. I smiled, and then looked for Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was sitting in a chair, mad because Jasper had managed to pry the remote from his hands after Edward had tackled him and Carlisle had called his name. Rosalie sat in his lap, trying to make him smile. After a moment he was laughing, and I knew Rosalie would have no problem once Alice got back.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked as he flipped the channels.

"Shopping," I told him.

He nodded, and for a half a second I felt a wave of sadness, followed by wistfulness. Then it was gone, though Edward's arm tightened around me.

"Jasper," he growled softly.

He made no visible response, but I had a feeling he apologized in his mind, because Edward relaxed slightly.

Then Alice burst into the room. "I'm back!" she exclaimed.

Jasper was by her in an instant, trying to peek into her bags. "What did you get?" he asked softly.

She pulled them away from him and headed for the stairs. "You'll see later. Bella, Rosalie, Esme! Follow me!" I stood up to follow her and Edward looked at me questioningly.

"We might be a while," I told him apologetically, looking down. "But you can meet me in your room when your show is over." I looked back up and smiled at him slightly, hoping he wouldn't see through my attempt to get him up there. He smiled back reassuringly.

"I'll be waiting," he said. I flashed him one more smile before trudging up the stairs, doing my best not to fall.

When I got up there all the clothes from inside the bag were strewn around and I just gaped in amazement. Alice grabbed my shoulder and pulled me all the way in, closing the door behind me.

"Try this on," she told me, throwing a couple garments into my hands. I looked down at them. There was a light blue _almost_ see-through blouse, tight dark blue capris, and what looked like a dark blue undershirt.

"Can I go to your bathroom?" I asked. I did not want them all to watch me change. She waved me in, already having trouble deciding between two different shirts.

I changed quickly, wanting to know what they thought. When Esme saw me, she gasped.

"Honey, you look lovely." She told me.

"Perfect!" Alice clapped her hands together in delight.

"Very nice," Rosalie said. Her obvious approval meant more to me than the others, and I was glad we were on better terms. I smiled warmly at her, and she returned it hesitantly.

"Let's go shock those boys," I said, grinning devilishly.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'dazzle'," Alice reminded me.

"Right. Come one," I motioned with my hand for them to follow. We crept silently from the room. Well, the three vampire girls crept silently, while I slipped and fell, causing a slight thump. So much for 'silent'. I walked to Edward's room. I could hear some music playing, and I knew he was waiting patiently for my return. I stopped before his door and knocked lightly. He was opening it before I had even put my hand down, and I smiled at him before entering. This was going to be interesting. Suddenly the music turned off; he had dashed over, turned it off, and returned in less than a second, I scowled at his vampire abilities and he chuckled. He began to lead me to the bed when I remembered _I_ was the one who was supposed to be doing the dazzling. Mentally beating myself for forgetting I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting to see what he would do.

He sat next to me, and my stupid heart picked up pace. Doing my best to ignore it I leaned into his side, sighing when his arm came around me. I listened to his even breathing for a moment, and then decided to get the plan underway. Looking up at him from under my eyelashes I said, "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" he smiled at me and I struggled focus on what I was doing rather than how his smile made me feel.

"Do you love me?" I asked sadly, looking down.

"Of course I love you!" he exclaimed, pulling me closer to him. When I dared to look at his face, he was incredulous. "Why do you ask?"

"I just needed to know," I said, still playing up the sad, unloved, little girl. His thumb began stroking my cheek as he took my face between his hands.

"I love you with all my heart," he declared, smiling slightly. I smiled too, and the brightness he saw there made him lighthearted. He leaned down to kiss me and I responded enthusiastically, though doing my best not to push our boundaries too far. My arm locked behind his neck and his fingers knotted in my hair. My breathing came in ragged gasps as I pressed myself closer to him, every curve of my body matching his. We fell back onto the bed and I pulled away, trying not to faint from the lack of oxygen. He realized my need and chuckled softly. I leaned in and kissed his cheek before resting my head in the hollow in his neck. His head rested on mine, his hands now stroking my hair. I let my hand travel up his side until it rested on his chest. There, I drew random patterns across his shirt, waiting for any inclination he wanted to continue our kiss.

Finally, I felt his hand on my cheek. I leaned back to get a good look at his face, trying to make my eyes blaze like his did. His smile wavered when he caught sight of my face, and I knew his defenses were down. They could be back up any second, so I decided to make the most of it. I leaned closer to him, our lips almost touching.

"Edward," I breathed his name. I knew my scent was surrounding him as his so often did me. I felt him take a deep breath, his eyes half closed. He didn't even respond to my saying his name. I reached up a hand to stroke his cheek, struggling to keep the blush off my face as I thought about what I was doing. I was actually dazzling him! The plan was working! I kissed his jaw, putting my hair in the perfect position for him to smell. I was relying on my scent for this, but so far the attempt was working perfectly. He breathed deep again, and I knew by this time his eyes were completely closed. I knew the feeling he was going through. The inability to think. The complete bliss of the smell and feel of my body next to his. I knew I was enjoying it almost as much as he was – this was not something I would soon let him forget.

Suddenly he moved, and I immediately knew his intentions. Instead of letting him kiss me I pulled way, leaving him to cock and eyebrow at me.

"What was that for?" he asked, slightly breathless and a little hurt. I started giggling.

"Edward Cullen, did I just succeed at dazzling you?" I asked in faux shock. He blinked and shook his head; I could tell he was still dazzled.

"Isabella Swan, I believe you did." He smiled after he had recollected his thoughts. "And I have to say, I think you did a very nice job." My giggles increased and he joined in with my laughter.

"Let's go downstairs," I suggested, taking his hand and pulling him off the bed. "I want to see how the other girls did." He chuckled slightly but allowed me to lead him out of his room and down the stairs. Halfway down I tripped, however, and he caught me. Instead of putting me down like I thought he would he carried me the rest of the way, a small smile on his face. I was about to protest, but then I decided it wasn't too bad, and I relaxed in his arms.

We were the last ones to enter the living room, and when we did the girls started giving me a round of applause. I blushed and averted my eyes, but that caused me to look into Edward's gaze, which caused me to blush harder. He sat down, keeping me in his arms, and turned to face his family.

"So, did you all do it?" I asked them.

"Yup," Alice replied. "Every single one of us. I saw it," that caused another blush from me, "And I think you did it the best. I'm proud of you."

Rosalie scowled slightly. "You don't think I did well?" she asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You did amazing, Rosalie, but I was just saying Bella did the best."

"Okay," Rosalie said. I'm not even sure she had listened to Alice, because the moment Emmett had seen her distress he had attempted to sooth her by playing with her hair and stroking her cheek. It reminded me vaguely of what Edward did to me and suddenly I realized how he knew how to make me dazzled. Emmett was the first one to come up with it, Edward was just better and had added some of his own style.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked in surprise, looking up.

"You're the one who caused Edward to be a dazzler." I accused. "He might have been good at it before you came along, but after they found you he became an expert."

Emmett laughed. "Very true. What was I doing that caused this sudden realization?" he asked.

"You were playing with Rosalie's hair." I told him. He looked down at his hands; he seemed to have forgotten what he was doing.

He shrugged. "I like playing with her hair. It's pretty and soft." His reasoning almost made me laugh.

I looked at Edward and saw he was smiling, too. "So you think I'm a better dazzler than Emmett?" he asked.

"Well, I really don't know," I answered, "But I would bet you are." Edward laughed when Emmett growled.

"How much?" Emmett challenged.

Edward paused for a moment, his expression not changing, before he answered, "Five hundred."

Emmett laughed. "So little?"

Edward shook his head. "I'd use it to buy Bella something, maybe a necklace or earrings."

"You're on," Emmett challenged, holding out a hand do they could shake on it. Edward took it, and then Alice said,

"Are you sure you want to do this, Emmett? I know Edward will win." Emmett's eyes widened; I guess he had missed the significance of the moment's hesitation Edward had had earlier. He had been waiting for Alice's vision to whether he would win. With a sigh, Emmett reached into his pocket and pulled out s roll of bills. To my great surprise, he counted some off and then tossed them to Edward.

Edward took them and slipped them into his pocket, winking at me. "You'll have a surprise waiting for you when you wake up tomorrow," he told me. I groaned, but I realized there was no way I could convince him otherwise.

When I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms, I wondered if he had remembered he was planning to get me a gift. I opened my eyes to look into his and he smiled at me. Then I felt a slight pressure around my throat. I looked down and resting at the base of my throat was a beautiful diamond necklace, with topaz and onyx in the chain.

"It's beautiful," I gasped. He chuckled lightly.

"Just like you," he said, and I blushed. I lay still for a moment, and then I realized the significance of the different jewels. They were just like his eyes.

"I love it," I told him, twisting around so I could give him a kiss.

"Good," he smiled when we had finished. "Me too."

"Thank you." I said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." He told me, returning my hug softly.

**A/N: I like the ending, so please don't shoot me! Okay, so I really want to know how you felt. Please review!**** And I need to tell you, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I am not writing anymore! Nada! Zip! Zero! I will continue to write ****fan fiction****, of course, but this one is done. Thank you for reading and sticking with me, and please please please please review!**


	16. About the Sequel

About the sequel

**A/N: ****You guys have been begging, and it has broken my heart. After a lot of thought I decided that I am going to write a sequel. I will not post this until after I have the ****beginning of the ****first chapter of the sequel written, so no worries. Just so you know I **_**might**_** be putting in extra fluff because I am reading new moon right now and it is really making me depressed because I want Edward to be back! sob And in case you want to read any of my other stories, there is **_**The Most Important Thing**__**Werewolf vs. Vampire**_**, and **_**When You Look Me In The Eyes **_**(A songfic). So the sequel will be called **_**Revenge Attack**_**. Make sure you look for it! And don't forget to review!**** Oh, and I need your input on something. I am writing a fan fic for my friend and my enjoyment only, and I have added some new characters. I want to put in on fan fiction. My friend and I love it, but I totally understand how adding new characters ruins the story. I just want to know of you guys would be interested in something like that. Please tell me!**

"_He looks at you like…like you're something to eat._" Mike Newton, _Twilight_

"_I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me. Look after my heart – I've left it with you._" Edward Cullen (written form), _Eclipse_


End file.
